Ed, Edd n' Eddy 2470 Episode II: Evil Never Dies
by JM-Dude
Summary: For three years, the arm of Max Payne floated through space. Now, foolish, power hungry scientists have awakened his wrath once more! But this time, he is worst than ever before! With three years of training, can Ed, Edd, Eddy and JDude stop him again?
1. The Arm of God

On March 17 2473, in Earth time, the Class IV Research Vessel christened "The Leviathan" returned from its trip to Jupiter's outer moons and docked with Earth-orbiting station "Perseverance". The captain of the Leviathan stepped through the airlock tunnels into the space station. The captain looked discontented. He was followed by his head of security, and the United State's Research and development consultant, whose brow was as furrowed as the captains. The Captain was a man with light brown hair, which was going bald on the top. The head of security was a dark man with no hair who wore a military uniform. He carried along with a gun, a steel ball, and what looked like a smooth fossil of an ammonite, all strapped to his brunette colored belt. The consultant was a tall pale man with gray hair, and a businessperson like coat, center-pieced with a tie.

The three walked into the station, passing a man sweeping the floor. This man was about 23. He had black hair and large muscles, as well as hazel eyes, and short chin hair. The man looked longingly at the three men. His partner nudged him, quickly looked up, and whispered. He was an obese African American with an afro.

Partner: "Jason! Whatta ya' tryin' ta do, gettchaself thrown out! Face it, you n' me'll nevah be s' important s' dey aw!" Nah' keep ya' eyes onya work!"

Jason: "I know, I know Rodney. I just…"

Jason kept sweeping for a few seconds, and followed the three as they turned the corner. He followed silently, unnoticed by Rodney. The three men finally stopped in the middle of the hallway facing the airlock to a set of clean rooms. A young scientist with glasses walked eagerly through the clean room airlock and into the corridor facing the men. The scientist spoke.

Scientist: "You made it! I'm Dr. Carpenter, head of genetic research here at the Perseverance. You must be-"

Captain: "Captain Griswold. Whatever you have make it quick because we have just been making great breakthroughs on Europa"

Dr. Carpenter: "Yes, yes the shellfish fossils. However, what I have is much more interesting. Heh, heh, heh! It's been very exciting."

Consultant: "Listen Doc, the exploration, and research that we have done on the Leviathan is more than you can dream of accomplishing in your career! Those shellfish, as you so arrogantly put it, are the first life forms that have been found outside Earth! Whatever you have cannot have merited the complete halt of our mission, PUTTING US BEHIND BY SEVERAL WEEKS!"

Security Head: "With all due respect Captain Griswold, I think we should just see what the man's got if time is of the essence."

Captain Griswold: "Yes, yes. Let's see your important find."

Dr. Carpenter, who had been shocked by the consultant's rave, regained his self-awareness, as if emerging from a long blinking contest.

Dr. Carpenter: "Uh, sure yes. Well, follow me."

As the three enter a clean room airlock, and continue through a research hallway, Jason moves forward. A motion sensor beeps, and a female voice says: "Please state name and rank for voice identification." Jason pulls out a sound recorder, and plays it at the microphone. A voice says: "Mr. Wang Yokamoto, lab assistant." The clean room airlock hisses open, and large vacuums suck all the small particles from Jason's person. He follows the three, unnoticed by preoccupied scientists, into a small room with a platform covered by a bubble of glass. Dr. Carpenter turns around to talk to the three.

Dr. Carpenter: "Now this is the part we've all been waiting for! I present to you, the "Arm of God" as we call it!"

He motions with his hand to show the thing on the platform. It was a severed, very human looking arm. The three look in disgust and outrage.

Captain Griswold: "Am I correct in saying that you brought us here because you found a human arm?"

Dr. Carpenter: "Well actually, it's not-"

Consultant: "You brought us way the #$ out here, discontinuing a $10,000,000,000 research project, for something that is to be investigated, not by the research crew of the Leviathan, but by the authorities!"

Dr. Carpenter: "It IS supposed to be investigated by you! Because this, is not human!"

Captain Griswold: "It certainly LOOKS human!"

Dr. Carpenter: "But it's not, not by 1 anyway. We found it while making a hull check for the station; it was lodged in one of our docking arms. We would have sent it to the proper authorities, but we decided to do some pre-investigation forensics. Moreover, what we found was amazing. Its DNA is different from ours by one percent, but just as with other primates, it makes all the difference. It was human, to an extent. The other percent was run through our genetic functions computer, and it came up with redundant meanings. Things like, hair color and length changing from whatever color to golden blond, and oddly enough, the creature is born with a long tail, that somehow ties in with an effect of moonlight. But the astounding thing is this! The creature is extremely durable, and a single cell from its body has enough raw energy in it to fuel the city of New York for over a week!"

He stopped talking. The entire room was in silence, at the absolute shock of this announcement. Jason was rooted to the spot where he was crouching.

Captain Griswold: "Go on."

Dr. Carpenter: "Well, I've brought you here for the examination of the creature itself. You see the platform you see behind you is our own invention, the rejuvenator. This can recreate a dead living organism, as long as there is a single nerve cell among the remains, the creature will live-"

Consultant: "I believe we are all familiar with cloning Dr."

Dr. Carpenter: "It is like cloning, but even better! You see, cloning takes an organism and makes a copy of it, but it has to grow and adapt on its own, not having the memories the original had. However, you see a nerve cell, keeps a memory of every thought, command action, injury. Therefore, the rejuvenator takes these memories and rebuilds the body to exactly the way it was before it died, having the same memories, the same intelligence, and the same secrets! In addition, we have increased the amount of energy each cell carries, allowing even more astounding power! And now, you will see this creature for the first time!" 


	2. A Payneful Rebirth

Dr. Carpenter made a pointing motion with his hand that signaled the other scientists to start pressing buttons and typing commands into their computers. A female voice said: "Please give security code for clearance and confirmation of rejuvenator."

Dr. Carpenter: "Delta Omega Rho Kappa"

The female voice responded: "Clearance granted: Rejuvenator set to activate in 5, 4, 3, 2, 1... Initiate." And the machine made a whirring sound, as two robotic arms with small pen like tips began to move towards the severed part of the arm. A flat blue ray the width of the arm began to spread over the area that the rest of the body should be. As it went over, a gridline wire frame made of solid energy stood in place forming the exterior shape of the body. As soon as the entire "body" was a wire frame, the second arm, with a large wide point like a squeegee swept over the entire body. As one part of the body was swept over, that part became flesh within 4 seconds. After this was done, a third arm swept over the head, and retracted.

Dr. Carpenter: "That arm analyzed the memory of the clothing, if any the creature was wearing at the time it died. This machine creates that exact clothing for precise research of its culture."

Indeed, the body was clothed with a black leather jacket with an undershirt, as well as black jean pants. The body appeared to be teenage. Then the machine sent a fourth arm in by the head. A large pair of parallel metal bars like a large tuning fork went around his head, and then massive amounts of electricity attacked the body's head.

Dr. Carpenter: "Now these electric surges will stimulate the brain to shortly awaken, and then the brain automatically sends signals to its organs to function, which leads to complete automation!"

And as if on queue, the body leapt upward, and slowly looked around at its surroundings.

Consultant: "My God!"

Captain Griswold: "What is it? Could it be some missing link?"

Dr. Carpenter: "I told you, it's not any form of human. This was born from somewhere else."

Body: "Where am I! How did I get here? Where are Jacob and that infernal moron who maimed me! Let me out and I may spare your insignificant lives!"

Dr. Carpenter: "Now aren't we the violent type? If you want to get out, you are going to have to agree to stay here and allow us to test you. Now who are these people you're talking about?"

The body shot a look of pure hatred at Carpenter.

Body: "You dare to negotiate with me? I would kill you now if I had not my injury to… What? My arm has been reattached! How?"

Dr. Carpenter: "Let me explain for a second. You are on the space station Perseverance, in low Earth orbit. Now this will come as a shock, but you were killed around three years ago.

Body: "The last thing I can is remember is my arm being sliced off. What do you mean I was killed? If that's so how am I alive now?"

Dr. Carpenter: "The reason that you can only remember the loss of you arm is because the last thing the nerve cells on your arm can record is your injury. We brought you back through the machine you're sitting on. We call it the rejuvenator. You will also like to know that we have boosted the amount of energy your cells carry. A little bonus to help such an astounding species. Now please come with us and we will begin testing you."

Body: "I will not be the guinea pig of one of your experiments! You will release me willingly or I will get out myself!"

Dr. Carpenter: "Then I am afraid I have no choice but to terminate you. Don't bother to break the glass. It's solid diamond, indestructible."

Body: "I plan to test that theory."

The body brings its finger forward, and flicks the glass. The glass explodes and flies in all directions. The body then grunted and a fiery yellow aura surged around him. His hair was now yellow and nearly a foot and a half long. It spiked violently in all directions. Everyone steps back many paces.

Body: "Know this! I am Max Payne, the reincarnated and invincible super saiyan warrior! That fool Jacob nipped me in the bud last time, but now I am stronger, faster, and with better plans for my supreme dominion."

Security Head: "Let me deal with this abomination captain."

The head of security took the ammonite-like shell from his belt and tossed it on Max Payne. When it landed, it sprung to life. It turned out to be a miniature robot, that tried to sink it's fangs into Max's skin, but couldn't seem to penetrate. Max just grabbed it, and with relative ease crushed it. The security head then through out the metal ball. It hung in midair, and revealed a small taser. It tried to zap Max, but it didn't seem to have any effect. Max then lifted his index finger and pointed it at the ball. Suddenly it blew to pieces. Before the security head could reach for it, Max made the gun soar out of his belt and into his palm, where he crushed that as well.

Max: "Well then? You did say we were in space did you not?"

Max pointed his index finger to the side of him, and fired a small beam of red energy. Immediately the air began to suck out through the hole in the hull. A female voice said: "Warning: Pressure in clean room facility has been altered. Airlock is not responding. Please make your way into the docked crafts or one of the escape capsules. Station atmosphere: 98." Everywhere scientists began panicking, and running.

Max: "No one can leave this station. You will disable the escape capsules or I will detonate this entire place."

Dr. Carpenter quickly went to his computer and typed something. The female voice said: "Escape capsules have been closed. Thank you and have a good day." People screamed and fled pounding on doors and gasping for air.

Max: "Hmm? Is this creation of yours transportable?"

Dr. Carpenter: "Yes, (gasp) but it won't function without the software."

Max: "Then bring it along as well. I have plans for this beautiful contraption. Come. You may have been willing to kill me if you had to, but I am also grateful of your reviving me. And such a deed has its rewards, and second chances. You will be part of an unimaginable power, of the likes no one in this Universe can compare! Follow me."

Max easily picked up the Rejuvenator and carried it with him to the entrance of the Leviathan. He walked through to the ship, and was followed by a couple dozen people.

Max: "Now who is the captain of this fine vessel?"

Captain Griswold: "I, I ah, am."

Max: "Then consider yourself a victim of a one man mutiny. Goodbye."

Max grabbed him, and threw him through the airlock. Then He ordered the pilots to steer away from the station. He fired an energy ball just before the airlock closed. Inside one of the escape capsules, Jason had made it inside, and was trying to find the launch button. Finally, he punched a small blue one and his capsule rocketed toward Earth. The station exploded. A piece of wreckage struck the capsule and an alarm sounded inside. The capsule began to spin out of control. The female voice said: "Danger, capsule in collision course with Earth. Engines not responding: course correction impossible. Coordinates of crash radius: within 5 kilometers of Peach Creek, (Jason yells blocking out the state)

Jason: "I don't care where I crash! The point is I'm gonna crash!"

Inside the bridge of the Leviathan, Max Payne was sitting in the captain's chair.

Pilot: "Sir, what are your orders?"

Max: "Set the course of the star Alpha Centauri. I sense that this is a perfect place to start planning how I will avenge my own death. Ha hah hah hah hah. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" 


	3. Recap

Three years prior to this incident, the three teenagers Ed, Edd and Eddy were informed by the Supreme Kai that they were descendants of the mighty and forgotten race of the Saiyans.

On a cause of centuries of peace, the Universe had forgotten the age-old arts of spiritual energy, and so weakness came. Meaning that the still existing Saiyans knew not who they were, or what they were capable of. But the reason the trio was given this knowledge was that another saiyan, Max Payne, had awoken his Super Saiyan powers, and was wreaking havoc on the near defenseless planet Earth.

The boys trained hard, until they too awakened their hidden powers, and set off to put the world at peace. They fought well, and victory was almost assured, until the soul of Max Payne literally split in two, one good, one bad. And so the evil entity retained the name of Max Payne, while the other claimed the name of Jake, or J-Dude as he is called.

Max Payne and J-Dude had both become stronger than Ed, Edd and Eddy, and it seemed that they would not be the deciding factor in the outcome of this fight. That is, until they finally mastered the Tri-Fusion technique, which if done correctly will combine the power and bodies of the three, into one amalgamated super fighter.

This turned the tide, as the fight escalated to the heights of the Earth's atmosphere. With the fused form of the three boys, known as Eddie out cold, J-Dude was left in a showdown with Max, struggling to get their waves of energy, known as the Final Flash, and Kamehameha wave, to overtake the other. Max Payne's triumph was almost solid, if the forgotten Eddie, hadn't leant a hand, and cleaved Max's right off with Ed's unique Samurai attack.

With the aid of only one able hand, Max could not overpower J-Dude's wave and was sent into the next dimension with Payne's final parting words: "Evil never Dies!"

Afterward, the citizens of the Earth forgot Payne, and the four fighters agreed to keep their powers in four magical orbs forged by the Guardian of Earth, Dende. They met once each year to spend a years worth of training in the newly constructed hyperbolic time chamber so not to be caught off guard by enemy's sure to come… 


	4. Another Day, Another Refund

This brings us to Peach Creek, home of the Ed's. It is now one day prior to the events on the Perseverance. It is in this time that the three teens are busy with another typical day of swindling the kids of the neighborhood, attempting to gain the riches they needed to buy their most prized delectable, jawbreakers. Today's plot was "The First Working Hot Tub of the year", because Peach Creek's weather was average with mild extremes. Meaning that spring is still cold, and warmth is still sought out. The wooden tub had become popular, because the Ed's had meaningfully placed it in the center of their Cul-de-sac. Eddy was charging $.50 per customer. Everyone was in his or her bathing suits. Kevin in his green one, Rolf in his new custom swim trunks with sausages for a design, Jimmy of course in rainbow design trunks, Sarah in her yellow one piece, Jonny in his red trunks, and (oh my!) Nazz in her small Bikini. Everyone was enjoying the enormous hot tub, which was nearly ten feet in height, and the same in width. Edd's safe friction heat radiator beneath the tub heated it. It worked by two gigantic sheets of sandpaper rubbing together at great speeds.

Rolf: "The baking temperature of this vat of irrigation brings soothing to Rolf's boil."

Nazz: "What boil? I don't see anything."

Rolf: "It is not in a place Rolf flaunts to the entirety of this world she-who-wreaks-havok-on-mannish-youth."

Nazz: "I shouldn't have asked, dude." (Disturbed)

Kevin: "Rolf, keep it personal comrade."

Jonny: "Boy Plank, if I were you I'd be jealous right now! Whatya' you mean, "Why can't I join you?" You'd warp to the size of an oak!"

Jimmy: "I feel as strong as a bamboo reed! Warm water is the paramount chiropractor!"

Nazz: "If we're going keep ourselves fresh, we'd better get this filter going."

Nazz pushed a button that said, "Filter" and the hot tub started to become a tense whirlpool. The kids clung to the wooden sides, and began to yell. Meanwhile, Eddy was counting his earnings.

Eddy: "25, 50, 75-!"

Edd: "Do you hear something?"

Ed: "IT IS THE MOAN OF A BANSHEE FROM THE SPLEEN OF SATAN!"

Edd: "Someone must have turned on the filter eddy, Eddy!"

Eddy: "Don't repeat yourself sock-head."

Edd: "An eddy is a current quite similar to a whirlpool."

Eddy: "That confusing or what?"

Edd: "I'd better turn it off!"

Edd pressed a button. Nothing happened. He pressed it frantically.

Edd: "It's jammed!"

The pipes on the outside of the tub grew large.

Edd: "Something is stuck in the filter!"

Edd tries to pull something out of it. After he pulls it out, it turns out one of the articles wedged in the filter is Jimmy's swim trunks. Edd's eyes shoot open, realizing that the stuck objects are everybody's swimwear apparently stripped off by the ferocious whirlpool. Soon the lump in the pipe becomes too big, and the hot tub explodes. The kid's clothing is seen rocketing up along with Jimmy who alone was still wearing it, only to land in a branchy tree.

Jimmy: "Someone! Help me! I feel like a side of beef!"

Scene view shifts to The Ed's soaked and looking towards the area of destruction, having almost forgotten that no one had clothes on, other than Sarah and Nazz. Everyone (except Nazz and Sarah) was using their arms and hands to cover themselves, incredibly embarrassed. Nazz seemed frantic at this unsightly scene. Rolf merely walks up to the Ed's, soaked to the skin in hot water, but still shivering. He isn't doing the least to cover his now bare self.

Rolf: "Rolf demands his assets back in his pockets in the branches of the trees!"

Edd: "Please Rolf, our culture has laws against personal exposure!"

Jimmy: "My eyes! I'm blind!"

Nazz: "Someone get them clothes, I can't walk around with my eyes closed!"

Jonny: "Plank says, "Quit whining!"

Sarah: "Eddy you idiot! Don't just stand there; this is all your guys fault!"

Eddy: "Why's everybody's problems always OUR fault? We can't help it if someone hits a button that sucks everything down the drain!"

Nazz: "Wait! Double D! Don't your parents send you sticky notes or something like that?"

Edd: "Um, yes, but it's clearly off topic at the moment!"

Nazz: "Those notes can cover them! Let them borrow some please! I can't stand around in the middle of all this!"

Edd: "But? I, wait STOP! AHHHHH!"

Everyone rushed Edd, knocking him flat as everyone stole his sticky notes, which were now covering themselves. It looked like some kind of abnormal fashion show. Edd got up, very disturbed.

Edd: "(Gasp!) I… I was just frisked by a group of the clothing challenged!"

The kids began to walk away when Ed said randomly.

Ed: "Uh Double D? Are you supposed to see Uranus right now? Oh, wait it's a full moon. I AM TURNING INTO A WEREWOLF!"

Edd: "I must say those were some rather unwelcome puns, Ed..."

The kids, turned and blushed, seeing that they forgot to cover their backsides. They felt through Edd's pockets and covered themselves with another set of sticky notes, marching off, with Eddy's quarter jar.

Eddy: "Ahhh! Why me! Can't anything good happen to me today!"

Edd: "Well I believe I've suffered enough mortifying, and unsettling feelings today. I believe I'll be taking the rest of the day off."

Ed: "I must please the almighty Baron-O'-Beef-Dip! His hunger never sleeps!"

Eddy: "You're still falling for that…? Hey, wait! What am I suppose to do?

Ed and Edd walk off home, leaving a malcontent Eddy behind.

Eddy: "How can a guy pull off a scam all on his lonesome? I'd need 50 times the manpower, speed, and brains…"

Eddy's look of distress turned to vicious happiness as if someone flicked a light switch in his brain.

Eddy: "Well, I at least know how to get the first two!"

Eddy walked off, rubbing his hands together in delight… 


	5. A Little Black Lie

The scene changes to the floating edifice of Kami's lookout. This structure was in the shape of half of a sphere, the round side facing the bottom. The building was elegant, with large palm trees in massive planters. It was made of a very fine quality tile, and large plates of solid gold, painted with a cornucopia of color. This was the realm of Dende, the Guardian of Earth, and his black skinned, wide bodied assistant Mr. Popo. Dende was a Namekian, a peaceful race from the planet New Namek. The reason of this name was the fact that the now long deceased foe Frieza destroyed their original humble world. Namekians are green skinned and very human looking. The only difference is that they don't have hair, but two small antennae on their head, as well as pointed ears giving them exceptional hearing capabilities. Dende was also very aged by now, and this is something as Namekians can live for centuries. Suddenly, Eddy made contact with Dende by concentrating strongly, as Dende like some Namekians have telepathic potential.

Eddy: "(DENDE!)"

Dende: "(Eddy?)"

Eddy: "(Yeah, listen. Uh, a plane full of innocent bystanders, crashed in the woods near my place, and I need my powers to get them out, cuz' the trees are too thick!)"

Dende: "(Of course, I'll see if I can contact the others-)"

Eddy: "(NO! I mean, I can handle this on my own. I mean, it'd be pretty unnecessary to call everyone over just for a plane crash, wouldn' it?)"

Dende: "(Yes, I suppose it would. My apologies, my old mind is running rather slowly these days. I'm sending you're orb right now. Good luck!)"

As soon their conversation ended, Eddy found a lightning blue sphere at his feet. This ball held his incredible energies, which by now could have rivaled the old Max Payne, because of his training since then. He had also in that time, created some of his own techniques, which he didn't have the time to create before fighting Payne. He looked at the sphere with great relish, as he put his hand forward to touch it. This was for him too easy to be true, because the very reason these orbs were made was so Eddy couldn't misuse his power for personal gain. As soon as his hand touched it, a huge blue aura surrounded him until it descended into his body. He laughed maliciously, and then found that large rock by the creek that Edd had slept once the previous summer. He lifted it out of the ground, though it was larger than him, and tossed it up into the air.

Eddy: "Pull!"

Eddy then pointed his finger at the rock and shot small beams of green energy at it, like a machine gun. The beams were so scattered that they made the rock look like Swiss cheese. Then he flew even faster than his beams, up in front of their path. He held out one of his hands, and deflected the beams into some clouds. He laughed again.

Eddy: "The scam to shame all scams is coming to be!" 


	6. Eddy the Amazing

The following afternoon, there was a large arena constructed in Eddy's yard. It had a large vertical disk, with arm and leg manacles. And plenty of heavy objects, as well as several targets, and some enormous targets.

Eddy: "Come see the greatest stunt show on Earth! See me, the star, perform death defying acts of aerobatics, and admission is only a small entry fee of 25 cents!"

Kevin: "Man he's desperate! Ha ha ha hah! Doing something without the dorking-duo. I'll pay to see you clobber yourself any day."

Rolf: "This should be better than massaging Nana's big toe."

After everyone was gathered into the stadium, Eddy moved up to a microphone.

Eddy: "Welcome! I'm happy to present some feats that have never before been seen by the average human eye! I would like to demonstrate a warm up."

Rolf: "Rolf has seen the inglenook illumination many a time before puff-his-own-horn-Ed-boy! Permit Rolf to witness a manifestation!"

Jonny: "What's an inglenook Plank?"

Eddy: "I see you don't realize the substancialness of my performance, but you'll see. First, the speed test. Keep a sharp eye now!"

Eddy disappeared with a flash, and started reappearing in different spots, everyone but Kevin seemed in an awed alert.

Jimmy: "Blundering bumblebees! He's moving so fast I can't see him!"

Sarah: "Huh?"

Nazz: "How can anybody move that fast!"

Jonny: "Plank says he can't believe his eyes!"

Kevin: "Gimme a break! The other dorks are there, the twerps just tricking us with mirrors and projectors n' stuff."

Eddy had gone to a standstill after hearing these words; he then teleported right in the seat above Kevin.

Eddy: "You know what they say Kev, the hand is quicker than the eye!"

Eddy had swiped Kevin's bag of popcorn right from under his nose, with his immense speed, and dumped it on his head.

Kevin: "What the! (murmur)?"

Eddy reappeared by the microphone again.

Eddy: "Now that you've seen my speed, how about my strength? Let's try this beat up old set of wheels!"

Eddy motioned to a ruined car apparently picked up from the junkyard. He picked it up with his one hand effortlessly; to add insult to injury, he closed his eyes and yawned while covering his mouth with his free hand. Then he threw it into the air, flew up and punched it once, smashing it to pieces. The kids gasped. Kevin just put his hands forward with his palms facing upward .

Kevin: "It's just wires, Dorky couldn't lift the door of that thing."

Eddy: "Now how's about a taste of a little thing I call ki. You can call it energy for short. With it, I can accuratively fire beams of the stuff out of my hands. I'll need a volunteer for this one. Who's up?"

Rolf immediately stood up and walked up to the stage.

Rolf: "Please, do quell Rolf's lust of thrill and back hair raising!"

Eddy: "Okay, just latch yourself in there, and hold still."

Eddy motioned to the vertical disk with the manacles, and Rolf let himself in. Eddy slowly spun the disk, and stepped far back. He pointed both fingers forward and began releasing small beams of green energy at the disk, being careful not to hit Rolf in the process. Every one of he beams passed close to Rolf, but never struck him. A small amount of smoke was filling the room from the beams as they hit the disk.

Jimmy: "How barbaric!"

Jonny: "Eddy's like a loose cyclone of zest!"

Eddy finished with an energy beam that landed no more than a centimeter shy of hitting Rolf "below the belt". Rolf had a look of petrified horror on his face.

Rolf: "Rolf believes he has soiled himself."

The disk Rolf was on fell forward and crushed him beneath it.

Rolf: "The son of a shepherd."

The kids look frantic, except of course Kevin. Eddy began to laugh manically as he bombarded every one of his targets with energy of all sizes. After he finished with his targets, he begins to shoot at random things.

Jonny: "HOLY SCHMOLLY!"

Eventually, Kevin appeared to have taken all he can stand. He finally leaped up from his seat to face the kids, and freaked at what he considers their gullibility.

Kevin: "C'mon people! These are all special effects! I'll prove it! It's all a light show! Anyone in Hollywood could recreate this cheap trick! I mean, what's he gonna do next, pull a rabbit out of that empty jug he calls a head!"

The kids paid little if any attention to him, but stood enraptured by Eddy's insane whirl of destruction.

Kevin: "Am I even getting through to you guys!"

Suddenly from out of nowhere, one of Eddy's random energy beams bull's-eyes Kevin's hat, leaving a smoking hole. Kevin took his hat off to inspect it, and noticed the hole that just barely missed the top of his head. Kevin's expression turned to the horror of realization that the energy beam was real. His eyes went to a wide state, and began walking backwards out of the arena.

Kevin: "He's no dork! He's a freak, a freak! Every man for himself! He'll slaughter us all!"

Rolf crawled out of his trapped state, and began to run the same as Kevin.

Rolf: "MAMA! THE FIRST OF THE THREE ED-BOYS OF THE DAY OF RECKONING HAS COME FOR ROLF!"

Eddy: "AH HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

The panicked condition of Kevin and Rolf quickly spread like a cold. But before anyone else could leave, Eddy mistakenly struck one of the supports to his arena. Like a circus tent, the top of the arena was made with makeshift canvas sewn together, patched. The entire thing collapsed like a deflated balloon on top of everyone. After the descent was finished, the kids trapped beneath the tent structure began to mutter as they struggled to free themselves. Eddy, who realized his perfect scam had gone belly-up like the others, ripped his way easily through the tent, but since the other kids weren't as strong as him, they remained stuck as if to flypaper. Eddy quickly retrieved his jar of earnings and flew off before he got an earful from somebody. 


	7. Torches and Pitchforks

Eddy closed the sliding back door to his bedroom. He set the money jar on his dresser, and began to reflect on what had happened. He talked to himself as he looked at his face in the mirror.

Eddy: "What did I do to deserve this? It's not like this happens to every business guy. I mean look at you're Bro' Eddy, he's always been up to snuff to pull off a scam. Oh no! What if the Levis for my folks scamming knack skipped me!"

Edd: "Genes Eddy, not Levis."

Eddy: "Same thing. WHAT THE?"

Ed and Edd were standing in Eddy's doorway. Edd at least had a sour look on his face.

Edd: "Oh, what calamity occurred Eddy that made you resort to using your powers? Did the Kanker sisters become a force of unsounded chaos?"

The sarcasm in Edd's voice was noticeable enough for even Ed to detect.

Eddy: "A plane crashed in the woods! What did you expect me to do let'm burn!"

Edd: "Drop the charade Eddy; you should know I can see right through your reprobate attempt to gain affluence and authority."

Eddy: "So what if I wet my whistle a little bit? It's not like you guys haven't thought of it! Especially Mr. Dense here, huh Ed?

Eddy motioned to Ed who had his usual zoned appearance.

Ed: "Ol' McDonald had a sponge, G-R-A-V-Y."

Edd: "I'm afraid that though tempted, we have a duty to keep ourselves from abusing our talents. Not to mention stopping chaos, not causing it! You've exposed yourself to them, and given the neighborhood enough for them to jump to the conclusion that you're some kind of depraved maniac bent on destroying civilization as they know it!"

Eddy: "Hey, with great power come great reasons to live it up Double Drip!"

Edd: "I'm sorry Eddy, but your impudent use of power has leaded me to only one decision! I'm contacting J-Dude to exclude you from this years training."

Eddy made a gasp, and tried to convince him otherwise while profusely sweating.

Eddy: "Uh, you know what they say Double D, loose lips sink ships. You don't want you're old pal deprived of his training do ya'?"

Eddy tried his best to put on the pout lips feeble look. Edd opened his mouth to reply, but let it hang open as he stared through Eddy's window.

Edd: "Eh, de, duh, de, dy, dy!"

Eddy: "What?"

Before any answer could be given, Eddy's sliding door was knocked to the floor. The kids all had hockey sticks and baseball bats with them. Kevin stepped through, brandishing his bat.

Kevin: "Get ready to bite the dust you hat killing little imp of a dork!"

Eddy: "Hey, the door slides open! You're gonna pay for that you know!"

Rolf immediately shoved his way to the front of the mob, holding a large, and apparently stale baguette.

Rolf: "In deuces! Rolf's vanquishing will be swift iniquity-Ed-boy! And Rolf shall smite all that harbor him!"

Edd: "With a stale breadstick?"

Rolf: "Oh, but this is no ordinary breadstick yes? Rolf has festooned this almighty product of dairy with demon subjugating garlic!"

Kevin: "I think that's vampires' dude."

Rolf: "Do not misjudge the power of the extraordinary condiment Kevin, as Rolf's experience in this field is as abundant as the toadstools that sprout from Papa's nasal passage. AWAY WITH YOU DOER OF UNSPEAKABLE DEEDS!"

Rolf cracked his baguette on Eddy's head, of course with no effect. But as soon as the other kids tried to rush them in a surrounding fashion, they were all blown to the opposite side of Eddy's room as Eddy released his transformation of Super Saiyan, sending a large energy wave outward, of course leaving a large mess. In the confusion, Eddy grabbed Ed and Edd by the arm and ran out of the room. The kids quickly got up and followed. They ran until they reached the densest part of the woods, (the woods are on the edge of the playground). Soon the trees were so thick that continuing was impossible. Rolf once again walked to the front looking triumphant.

Rolf: "Behold, as the powers of the spice show the true form of the wicked Ed-boy!"

Rolf pointed out the details of Eddy's transformation.

Jimmy: "Look at the evil glare of its eyes! Like a shark's eyes!"

Rolf: "And the golden snakes that sprout from its head! Be watchful as it may envenom your fingernail!"

Nazz: "Uh Rolf, I think that's his hair."

Rolf: "Do not chew the lard with Rolf as if he is a know-nothing Herb-scented-tresses-Nazz-girl! We must drive this slice of red meat into the heart of the creature!"

Rolf held up a greasy piece of meat.

Kevin: "You mean a steak, right?"

Rolf: "Is this not how you call it, a steak?"

Kevin: "Wrong kind of steak dude."

Edd, who had had enough superstitious babble, stepped forward to talk some sense into the others.

Edd: "This has gone far enough! What has Eddy done to cause you all to hastily jump to such irrational conclusions! Just because Eddy apparently has special talents doesn't merit such primitive, primeval, barbaric, and above all murderous behavior! In all my life I have in no way seen such a display! You should all be ashamed of yourselves! Express your regret and we'll happily accept."

Kevin: "I'm not falling for it! Let's tear'em apart."

Eddy: "YOU'LL NEVER TAKE US ALIVE!"

Eddy turned around and shot a ball of energy at the impassible wall of branches, creating a sizeable gap in the foliage. They continued to run through the new path until they hid on the top of a tree, and watched as the kids ran passed, missing them completely.

Eddy: "That was close."

Ed: "I smell, therefore the sales price on week-old bagels is half-off."

Edd: "Speaking of odors, do you smell the scent of smoldering timber?"

Eddy: "A quarter says Rolf's using Plank as a torch! Heh heh heh!"

Ed: "I would not spend a talking quarter if I were me Eddy.

Edd: "Look, a trail of smoke!"

Ed: "To quote Eddy: (Puts on his best Eddy impression) "Let's check it out Double Dim-wit!"

Ed steps forward, and falls out of the tree.

Ed: "Eddy I'm coming!" (Slam) "I'm okay."

Edd: "Not very flattering are you Eddy?" 


	8. Jason's Riddled Tale

They followed the smoke trail into a small clearing, where what looked like a spacecraft stood ablaze, mangled and reeking of spaceship propellant. The three approached slowly.

Ed: "This reminds me of "Return of the Robot's Mother in Law from Devir IV", where the three unsuspecting teenagers get zapped by lasers until there is nothing left but three leaky pieces of meat!"

Edd: "Ed…does what you remember from B-rated horror films HAVE to have impeccable similarities to our current circumstances?"

Suddenly there was a groaning sound, and Ed hugged Edd for protection, cowering. Then Ed picked Edd up and brought him forward towards the noise.

Ed: "TAKE HIM AS A SACRIFICE MECHANICAL BLIGHT OF BADNESS! HAVE PITY ON OUR SADSACK LIVES!"

Edd: "Ed, put me down."

But then a figure crawled out from the wreckage, and collapsed in front of them, unconscious. The figure is Jason, who has seemingly survived his dilemma.

Edd: "Dear me! He must be a victim of an orbital accident!"

Eddy: "An Oreo's what?"

Edd: "This craft is an escape pod, apparently originated from a space station called the Perseverance, at least by the name on whatever is left of the fuselage. But the strange thing is, these pods have been tested by A.S.S.A. so the odds of it landing in such a way are highly unlikely."

Eddy: "Uh, hate to interrupt your psycho-chatter sock-head, but this guy needs a hospital."

Edd: "I'm afraid we can't Eddy. Who's going to believe we found him inside a crashed spacecraft? My word, wasn't your excuse for using your power to save someone from a crashed air/space craft?"

Eddy: "Uh, yeah. See, I told you."

Edd: "Captivatingly interesting! Perhaps you've gained some kind of Foresight Eddy!"

Eddy: "Huh?"

Ed: "Double D thinks you can see into the future!"

Ed said this in a very dramatic tone.

Edd: "Your vocabulary for the extraordinary is expansive isn't it Ed?"

Ed: "Like a yolk on your bunions, huh Double D?

Eddy: "Hey wait! We can get this guy fixed up at Dende's pad!"

Edd: "Good thinking Eddy! Shall you do the honors?"

Eddy: "Sure, just hold on."

Eddy grabbed Jason, and Ed and Edd held on to him.

Eddy: "Instant Transmission away!"

Ed: "Oh goody!"

Eddy put 2 fingers up to his forehead, and they all zapped to Kami's Lookout.

The Ed's and their subdued acquaintance landed on Kami's Lookout, where the still youthful Mr. Popo greeted them with haste.

Mr. Popo: "Good heavens! I heard about this situation, but I expected more than one survivor."

Edd: "No need to be worried Mr. Popo. There was only one passenger to begin with. I expected this to be one of Eddy's get rich quick schemes, but it would appear that he has developed a sixth sense."

Mr. Popo: "Do you mean to say that he can see spirits?"

Edd: "Actually I meant he appears to be capable of seeing into the yet to come, or it might just have been luck."

Mr. Popo: "Pardon my misunderstanding. You see, I tend to enjoy watching classic motion pictures in my spare time."

Eddy: "As much as I love to hear about your charmed life Mr. P, we need to get this guy to Dende."

Ed: "To the fore, and then some!"

They all went to the Lookout's inner chambers, where the elderly Namek sat in his residence.

Dende: "Well I see that the rescue mission went according to plan. I'm only sorry I didn't send the other orbs, considering the presence of Ed and Double D at the time."

Edd: "This is a bit of an intricacy though. Perhaps after he has been healed, he can answer our questions."

Ed: "LET THE TRANSFORMATION BEGIN!"

Eddy: "Ed, do us all some good, and button that gaping maw of a mouth!"

Dende spread his hands over Jason, unleashing a blue atmosphere around him. His injuries quickly vanished, and drops of blood melted into thin air. He was fully healed, but still unconscious. After noticing this, they all gave him a cot, and a room to stay in. Afterward, everybody waited on the lookout for his stirring. It wasn't until eight hours had passed that he had awoken.

Jason: "Unnnn…"

Edd: "Huh?"

Jason had leaned upward, and began looking around, highly confused.

Ed: "IT LIVES!"

Jason: "Where am I? Is this the hospital, or did I give up the ghost?"

Edd: "Welcome, this is a place we call the Lookout. And no, you're just fine. We found you in the woods near our town, in a crashed space capsule. How you ended up there is your knowledge alone. Care to enlighten us?"

Jason: "Space capsule…? Wait, yeah. I'm a custodian on the research space station-"

Edd: "The Perseverance?"

Jason: "Yes. But how did you know that?"

Edd: "Each space capsule is engraved with the name of the vessel it hails from. But how did all of this happen?"

Jason: "Unnn… The only thing I can remember is a white light, and…a voice. Someone saying, "Unimaginable power, of the likes no one in the Universe can compare, or something like that."

Edd: "Gracious. What could it all mean?"

Ed: "Perhaps the scientists produced a genetically wronged monster that ruined the space station, butchering all in its trail!"

There was an awkward pause; Eddy appeared annoyed, with his eyes only half open, with a smirk on his face.

Eddy: "That's it, I'm pounding em'."

Eddy began a light struggle with Ed.

Ed: "But Eddy, I don't like bruises! Get it off, get it off! Be forgiving angst-filled and squat one who alters me into an unsightly mass of hurt!"

Edd: "Eddy wait!"

Eddy: "What are you flapping your gums about now!"

Edd: "As vague and uncanny as Ed's one line expressions of comic-relief are, I believe he might have a point here."

Jason: "I hate to interrupt, but who are you guys?"

Edd: "Oh, pardon me for not properly introducing myself. I am Edd, with two D's, friends call me Double D. And these are my fellows Ed, and Eddy. This is Mr. Popo, and Dende, who are resident to this place. Dende is a Namekian from the planet Namek. He's the one who healed your injuries."

Jason: "You're kidding! Alien life! And peaceful life forms at that!"

Edd: "Yes, Nameks are as peaceful as they come. But you can't tell anyone about this, okay? We prefer our privacy kept from the open public's eye."

Jason: "I guess. By the way, I'm Jason, Jason Phillips."

Eddy: "ENOUGH WITH THE FORMALITIES! Let's just dig whatever it is out of his memory, take out whatever blew up the station, and get on with our lives!"

Jason: "I already told you, I can't remember!"

Edd: "It's not a simple matter to remember something after such trauma! I'm surprised he survived that circumstance!"

Jason: "Actually, I'm kinda used to it."

Dende: "What do you mean?"

Jason: "Well, ever since I was young, I've tended to lose control of my anger. I was always ready for a fight. You can imagine my teenage years. I've actually proven to take punches well. Once I ended up in a car accident with only a few cuts. I got good marks in school, but getting fired for brawling with co-workers doesn't exactly show well on your résumé. So I landed myself in the low-level jobs. The job I had on the Perseverance was my most recent occupation. Really good luck following really bad luck is kind of the story of my life."

Edd: "It would seem you're most fortunate in life or death circumstances."

Dende: "I think it's time we got moving. We need to investigate the station wreck, for some sign of the culprit."

Eddy: "Sure, but oh, wait. There's one thing missing… A SPACESHIP!"

Edd: "Oh my! He's right. Without a means of travel, we can't possibly reach the station."

Ed: "Nope, we're just a couple of guys up a creek without a ladel, huh?"

Double D: "A tad skewed, but otherwise well-put Ed."

Dende: "I've already found the answer to that. Capsule Corporation can give us a ship."

Jason: "Capsule Corp? Excuse me but are you out of your mind? That company is like an empire! They won't just let you waltz in and take your pick of a ship!"

Dende: "Unless you're one of the rightful heirs to the company, that is."

Eddy: "What're you getting' at? I don't see anybody related to the owners of Capsule Corporation do you?"

Dende: "You wouldn't, because he's not here. He's currently on the police force in New York City."

A look of understanding and light shock swept over Edd's and Eddy's faces. Ed continued to chase a butterfly that was hovering outside the window.

Edd: "You mean…! 


	9. Return of an Old Friend

In New York City there was a narrow city street, with little traffic. A man was sitting in his house in one of the doorways of an apartment. He held a radio scanner. A voice over the scanner said, "Suspect is heading towards 23rd and Main, repeat suspect is on route to 23rd and Main. We have a cruiser in pursuit; we have no visual yet from air patrol."

Man: "23rd and Main, isn't that-?"

Suddenly a black van shot down the street from nowhere, closely followed by a police cruiser. This cruiser was one of the hover versions, which allowed greater control. The van careened down an alley in the hopes of losing his follower, but the cruiser smoothly slid into the lane. The van slowed down for a second, owing to the fact that an old brick wall was in the way. With an impact of a grenade, the driver of the van crashed through the old wall continuing into a busy street. The van went around the mid-day rush onto the sidewalk, leaving innocent bystanders leaping to the side to evade the reckless driver. The driver of the police cruiser, who appeared to be a high school student, but had the age of a 35 year old man (due to a kidney condition), glared seriously at the ludicrous attempts of his prey to escape.

Policeman: "Enough of this! He's going to get someone killed like that! I can't risk my gun in a high speed chase. It's too inaccurate. If I could just gather enough energy…"

The policeman held his left hand out the window, and pointed his finger at the van's back tires.

Policeman: "I hope I can risk using this much oomph without full access to my powers. HaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

A yellow beam of energy flew from his finger and blew out one of the van's tires. The van finally lost control while nearing the Queensborough Bridge. The van blew through a newsstand and slithered into the river. The policeman stopped his car and walked over to the ruined van, where two mafia thugs were crawling out. The policeman took out his gun, and brandished it at them. They huddled together, cowering. A few minutes later more police cruisers arrived, detaining the thugs and shoving them into the back of the car.

Mafia Thug: "You gonna wish you'd never decided on throwing us in the joint, the Don doesn't appreciate people screwin' with his pals hear!"

Other policeman: "Well, we checked the van, and you were right, there was enough Valkyr in that trunk to turn a College dorm into a home for vegetables. I think you might get a raise for this one J-Man."

Policeman: "It's 'J-Dude', and I could care less if I get a raise or not. I just want that God-awful slime to disappear into an incinerator."

Other Policeman: "Yeah, well I think you just knocked out a good 30 of whatever's left of the stuff today."

J-Dude: "30? Please. We've been on this case for 3 years, and we've uncovered gallons more than that."

Other Policeman: "Whatever you say, but unless my hearing is going you seem to be acting on the glass-empty, side lately. C'mon man, what's on your chest, you can tell me."

J-Dude: "I'm not depressed or anything. It's just I had… an odd feeling a while ago. It was familiar, but where I felt it last I can't remember. It's nothing. Just nerves I guess."

Other Policeman: "Well your nerves had to be doing something for you to pull this off. You had no backup, nobody knew where you were. Dude, I just can't believe your luck. I mean the guys tire blew out over nothing we could identify. And we checked too, no nails, no weakened rubber. Just some weird looking hole in it, like the thing was hit by a, a laser or some crazy $&! like that."

J-Dude: "What, you're telling me a full time cop on the NYPD hasn't 'seen it all'?"

Other Policeman: "Ha. Come on, you think something as trivial as a blow out is of any concern to us? You need to get your mind out of L.A. man; you act like you're a friggin' day-tripper."

J-Dude got in his police cruiser and began heading to his home on the other side of the river. He was in his driveway when he heard someone.

Dende: ("J-Dude, can you hear me? Hello?")

J-Dude: ("Dende, is that you?")

Dende: ("Yeah. Listen, we need you at the Lookout, we'll explain when you get here.")

J-Dude: ("I knew something was up! I'll need a ride though.")

Eddy: "Got ya' covered."

Eddy was standing in the driveway. J-Dude grabbed onto his shoulder.

J-Dude: "Eddy, how's it hanging? We've got to visit more often than the routine training."

Eddy: "I hear ya'."

Eddy put his index finger to his head and flashed straight to the Lookout. 


	10. Needles and Lemons

After explaining about Jason and his strange experience, Dende was ready to explain his Capsule Corp. theory.

Eddy: "O.K., this is all well and good Dende, but you still haven't told us how you think J-Dude here is an heir to Capsule Corp."

J-Dude: "Yeah, I was wondering myself."

Dende: "Well, back when the alliance of Goku, Vegeta and the others was around, Vegeta and Bulma became life-partners. Bulma was the daughter of Dr. Briefs, who was the founder of Capsule Corp. That meant that Vegeta became part of the Capsule Corp. family, and everyone who followed in his bloodline was also part of it."

J-Dude: "And because I'm also part of Vegeta's bloodline that means I am an unknown heir. I see. But even so, how will we get them to believe that? I'm sure a number of people have tried getting into the profit on false claims. What makes you think they won't consider me some desperate bum looking for a free ride?"

Edd: "I hear it has become common practice for corporate enterprises to determine such dilemmas through DNA testing these days. If they could just have a blood sample-"

At hearing this, J-Dude darted under Jason's cot. Everyone looked very perplexed. J-Dude poked his head briefly out of the space under the bed. He seemed terrified.

J-Dude: "NOT A CHANCE! THERE'S NO WAY THEY'RE GIVING ME A NEEDLE!"

Edd: "It's just a little prick on the finger, nothing to worry about."

J-Dude: "NO WAY! I'LL BUILD MY OWN SPACESHIP IF I HAVE TO!"

Everyone was utterly taken-aback.

Eddy: "What's with this! One minute he's fearless J-Dude, conqueror of bad guys, and next he's the mascot of the 'Wimp-World Blue-Plate Special'?"

Dende: "I haven't had to see this in centuries. Well, he probably gets it from Goku's side of the family. Goku may have been one of the most powerful fighters ever know, but when it came to hospitals, shots and so forth, he kind of…lost his composure."

Eddy: "Must have skipped us huh Double D?"

Edd: "Yes, that's one genetic trait that would be a burden to have. Poor thing; stripped of his dignity in one fell swoop."

Dende pulled the Ed's aside, out of J-Dude's ear-shot.

Dende: "If there was one thing that could motivate Goku back in the good old days, it was food. I imagine it's his one weak point."

Ed: "Righto!"

Ed turned to face J-Dude, who was still claiming sanctuary under the cot.

Ed: "How's about a snack little fellow!"

Ed held out a revolting assortment of who-knows-what, and offered it to J-Dude.

Ed: "But hold your Tupperware buckaroo! First you need to go on a date with Ms. Needle. See, this one is mushroom flavor!"

Edd, repulsed, pointed towards the platter with his shirt collar over his mouth like a gas mask.

Edd: "I'm certain they all must relatively have a hint of fungus considering the duration this disaster of gastronomic proportions festered within your coat. But I'm almost positive, all due respect, that this array of canapés isn't fit for the digestion of the most vile housefly."

Ed: "Nah, gave the fly's some last week Double D. I wonder if they're still sleeping on my floor."

Ed absent mindedly moved the platter, waiter-like, under J-Dude's nose.

Eddy: "Give him some air Lumpy! We're trying to coax him into it, not make him lose his lunch!"

Edd: "Um, back to the task at hand gentlemen?"

Eddy: "You're the one who had to lecture him! Don't pay any attention to Hamlet. If you do this, I've got a ticket here for lifetime supply of lemon juice, you know, for your favorite?"

Eddy held out a certificate with a golden bottle of lemon juice on the front. J-Dude was debating with himself, while taking quick glances at the certificate.

J-Dude: "Hmm. Darn my lust for rice smothered in lemon sauce." 


	11. Boxer and Bailey

The Capsule Corporation headquarters was located in the eastern side of West City. At one point, the small setup was designed with minimum security, once looking completely friendly. Now, the area was adorned with barbed wire, steel gates, and many patrolling guards. The company had become rather overprotective after further generations, the owners paranoid that their assets would be pilfered from right under their nose. Tours were once given, but now clearance had to be presented in the forms of locks, passwords, and even ocular identification. This meant walking up to the forbidding spherical structure was very foolhardy, but walking up and trying to convince the owners of any kind of relations, let alone asking for a spaceship, was complete and utter mindlessness. This of course was on their minds as they attempted to enter, being denied immediate access by two opposing security guards. They were all worried a little, because with the exception of Eddy, no one else had their powers with them. And without them, guns would affect them just as plainly as anyone else.

Guard 1: "Shouldn't you punks be out at the park or something?"

Guard 2: "You don't want to be messing around here. You're liable to get shot snooping around like this."

J-Dude: "Punks? I'm sorry sir but you apparently don't understand. I am actually 35 years old. I have a rare kidney disorder. I'm here to speak to the administrator."

Guard 1: "Oh sure here we go. Lemme guess. You're mother just passed away leaving information in her will you were related to the owners of Capsule Corp, and you need money to pay for her funeral. Isn't that right 'Johnny Tremain'?"

Guard 2: "We've heard this # A million times from people more desperate looking than you. Now get lost!"

Edd: "Not one for manners are you sir!"

J-Dude: "Let me handle it Double D. Well I'm sure you've had many posers in your career, but if you'll perform a simple DNA test, we can easily solve the matter."

Guard 2: "Okay pal, but just realize that if the dots on the printout don't line up in your favor, you and your 'homies' get an 8x11 cell in the West City Correctional Facility. Just so you know what you're getting yourself into. By the way, in case you didn't take the hint, this is your queue to run wildly out of the property and hope to God that our security cameras didn't get a close-up of your faces."

But to his surprise, they didn't move a muscle. J-Dude merely motioned towards the door with his hand.

J-Dude: "No need. Care to lead the way?"

Two shut eyes and a syringe later, the results for the DNA tests came out. To the shock of the physician, the dots that show the unique lining of the chromosomes lined up well enough with both of the owners printouts. The secretary told them to go to the Level B area on floor 2, where the living quarters were. They walked in to what appeared to be a living room. They all blinked a few times, because the abrupt change in scenery as well as the alteration form blue steel walls to bright yellow wallpaper had confused them. Besides themselves there were two people in the room. One was a man with white blond hair who appeared to be 25 years old. He was sitting in a large armchair. The other was a woman who looked like she had just left high school. She had light blue hair. She was sitting at a computer. At their entrance, the woman stood up and without warning wrapped Edd in a hug. He blushed, confusedly.

Woman: "The prodigal brother returns!"

Edd: "Um…"

Edd looked to the others for help. Ed caught his eye, and put up his hand in the O.K. gesture, while giving him an enormous wink.

Ed: "Click, click!"

Edd: "Um, maam. I'm not the relative, he is."

Edd pointed at J-Dude, who was expecting the swap of embracing as soon as Edd had opened his mouth. After she had finally let go of him, the man gave a much more welcomed handshake, and the proper introductions began.

Woman: "My name's Bailey, this is my brother Boxer. As you can guess we run Capsule Corp. So you're the 12 times removed cousin of ours? I thought we were the only Brief's left."

J-Dude: "Well, I must have been on a different side then, because I'm not a Brief, I'm a Myer. Well actually that's my legal surname. My original was Payne, but this uh, left a bad impression on me."

Boxer: "I do recall a Kenneth Payne now that you mention it. That must have been it. It's hard keeping a family tree like ours put together. I mean, 23 generations is tough to keep track of. So what's your first name?"

J-Dude: "Jake, friends call me J-Dude."

Bailey: "Welcome back to the family J-Dude!"

Bailey rapped her arms once again around J-Dude. He wondered how much of this he was going to have to endure.

Bailey: "So how old are you, 15, 17?"

J-Dude was used to this by now. He only hoped that the truth would keep her from treating him like a nephew and more like an older cousin.

J-Dude: "That's a common misconception. I have a rare form of dwarfism. I'll look this young all my life. I'm 35 years old actually. Don't worry I get this a lot."

Indeed, she looked like she felt very silly and offensive. She decided to change the subject.

Bailey: "So what brings you to your roots?"

This was the part they all feared. It would be tough to ask without seeming imposing.

J-Dude: "Well to be honest, we need to borrow a spacecraft. A space station exploded, and a friend of ours was onboard. He's fine right now, but we need to check to see what happened. We would let the authorities handle it, but we feel they won't be able to act in time."

To their evident surprise, they looked at them like their politeness was unnecessary.

Bailey: "Well why didn't you say so! You can go with one of our specialist groups. We always keep the Capsule ships ready for immediate takeoff. I'll inform the team and the men in launch bay 5. Just go to Level G on floor 3, just upstairs. They should have everything ready for you by the time you get there. Good luck! We'll keep the medical team on their feet for when you get back." 


	12. Ruins of the Perseverance

They were making their way across a small bridge into a round shaped craft with landing gear that looked like 4 spider legs. The ship was apparently made for long ventures, because it boasted all of the comforts of home. Of course it was equipped with an artificial gravity generator allowing everyday functions, as well as a gyroscopic pilots seat that allowed the driver to remain in a comfortable position while still being able to steer, as the ship was more of a rocket than a space-plane. They all stepped inside and strapped themselves to their seats in the cockpit. There was no countdown. Just a simple push of a button and the ship blasted off towards the wreckage of the station. It wasn't until twenty minutes had passed that they saw something.

Edd: "Look! That must be the Perseverance!"

Eddy: "You mean the thing that looks like a cosmic-junk heap?"

Specialist 1: "This doesn't look anything like explosion damage. It seems more like it's been vaporized!"

Undeniably, the remnants of the station were nothing more than stray pieces of scrap. Most of what had been the station had disintegrated. They approached slowly, not wanting to be slit by any sharp wreckage. They all donned spacesuits and floated out of the airlock. This was no problem for Eddy, since he didn't need thrusters to navigate in the void. They slowly glided to the pieces of space-debris, checking every large piece they could find.

J-Dude: "This is disturbing. What could have done this? It's been completely picked apart!"

Specialist 2: "There's no way we can discern anything from this wreckage. It's been scorched beyond recognition. There couldn't have been any other survivors."

Edd: "He's right; we won't be able to find anything from this search. It's fruitless."

Ed: "I'm a gourd. Heh heh heh…"

Ed was floating around, enjoying the simple pleasure of weightlessness."

Eddy: "Yeah, well if you don't stop floating around like a balloon I'll give you some real lumps to worry about!"

Edd, who was trying to change the subject in case Eddy did attack him again, pointed at a cluster of what looked like meteors.

Edd: "Look! It's the Lyrid meteor shower! I hate to seem redundant with oxymoron, but isn't the emptiness of space so full of wonder and excitement?"

Specialist 1: "But the Thatcher comet isn't due to arrive until late next month! This is something else."

Eddy: "Probably some guys from the discovery channel."

Eddy looked at the objects through his electronic binoculars.

Eddy: "They look like some super-rocket. I thought they stopped using those like a million years ago."

Edd: "Actually, it was approximately 512 years ago. Let me take a closer look."

Edd took a look through his binoculars, and turned on the identification scanner. He pointed the binoculars reticule at the object and pushed the scan button. Neon green words and blueprints showed that the object was a tactical nuclear warhead; a weapon banned in the late 21st century after a silo in India malfunctioned, sending 3 nuclear missiles in random directions. One hit the coast of Antarctica, melting a small piece of the polar ice caps and raising water levels by a foot. Another landed in the pacific Ocean off the coast of Baja California, causing a tidal wave that drowned 2000 citizens. The last one had obliterated the center of Russia, transforming the land between the Yenisey, and Lower Tunguska rivers. In light of the disaster the nations of the world had agreed to launch all of their nuclear arsenals into the fires of the Sun, where they would do no damage. The experimental neutron and cobalt bombs were also abandoned, along with many other weapons of mass destruction. Edd had only read about these objects and their destructive prowess. Now he was faced with what had to be more than fifty small ones headed toward the Earth.

Edd: "It's an atomic bombardment!"

Specialist 3: "What!"

Specialist 1: "Great God!"

Specialist 2: "BACK IN THE SHIP! There's a fallout shelter in headquarters."

J-Dude: "Just drop us at HQ. We have something to take care of." 


	13. A Grim Omen

They landed on the grounds of Capsule Corp. As J-Dude and the Eds exited the premises, an alarm sounded throughout the city. It was easy to use Instant Transmission among the panicking people. They arrived at the Lookout. Eddy dropped them off to retrieve their powers, while Eddy flew off as the first line of defense against the coming onslaught. He turned Super Saiyan and flew as high in the atmosphere as he could until he saw the missile's burning trail glance the air. There were so many flying so far from each other that he had to keep a sharp eye. The first one he shot with a beam of energy. It disintegrated, meaning that it wasn't designed to detonate on impact. Given their size, and the fact that each one was about a mile apart, he had to dash through the air at top speed to stop them.

Eddy: "This is nuts! No choice, Super Saiyan 2!"

Eddy yelled loudly and went to his final transformation. His hair had not grown, but his locks of hair had violently spiked upward while electricity crackled around him. This advantage increased his speed 50 fold. It was much easier, but there were still too many of them, and he would be unable to sense the ones that escaped. Just when one had crashed into the ground, ready to explode in five seconds, Edd arrived at top speed, punching into the hull of the missile, and crushing a black timer inside. The beeping that the timer had made ceased. Ed and J-Dude followed closely behind. They all went Super Saiyan 2, except for J-Dude, who went to his fullest state, Super Saiyan 3. J-Dude flew straight at a missile, and with an almighty kick, sent it hurtling out of the atmosphere, where a large explosion lit up the sky. Ed took hold of the nose of another missile with his jacket like he did when he tossed Eddy in his play-safe suit, and flung it around three times before releasing it into space. Finally, they all put their backs to each other and blasted the sky with small energy beams. After 20 seconds, only one missile was left, leaving clouds of dust and smoke hanging in the air. J-Dude grabbed it and flew into the highest region of the sky, where it exploded. The Ed's seemed worried until he landed next to them asking why they thought he couldn't handle a simple nuclear explosion. They all walked over to the one that had crashed and Edd examined the rocket. He finally found three words engraved on the hull.

Edd: "Monarch's Armada X Party? Whomever this was apparently knew very little about the damaging properties of nuclear bombs. Otherwise they would know to force the missiles to detonate a mile above sea level for maximum destructive power, not send them into the ground where they would simply produce a large crater. Who in the world is this monarch? And why would he or she attack us?"

Eddy: "Who knows! I just say we get rid of this thing and-"

Eddy was cut short when he put his elbow on a steel panel and it sunk in, revealing a projector that shot three beams of light onto the ground nearby. These beams turned into a three dimensional image of a man in a cloak. His hood was up, so you couldn't tell who he was.

Hologram: "Hello, I am the Monarch. This attack was meant to bring out the champion of Earth, you know the one. He is a Saiyan, the most powerful one. I wish to fight him. He is to meet me on the planet Edoc; it is made entirely of ice. The coordinates are (-12.1, .7), (1.5, 9), (7.2, 6). He is to come alone. If I sense more than one power level, I will destroy your planet. I look forward to this."

The hologram ended, leaving a foreboding atmosphere in its wake.

J-Dude: "Which one of us could he have meant?"

Eddy: "Who else? It had to be moi! Who wouldn't want a piece of this?"

Edd: "Oh, don't be modest Eddy. Please, we all know he was talking about J-Dude."

J-Dude: "Me? I know I'm strong, but any of you guys could smash me."

Edd: "Oh, pish-posh! That's only if you stopped at Super Saiyan 2! We have to fuse to measure up to your full power. You're the strongest individual here."

J-Dude: "Well, I guess. In which case, next stop Edoc!"

As J-Dude blasted off, Ed was sent to find the Dragonballs, in case another attack became successful. Kibitoshin and the Elder Kai brought a viewing globe so they could watch the battle from afar. When Edd insisted that they let them handle things right now, Ed confirmed why by stating, "Because the readers are sick and tired of your side-story commentary." 


	14. The Monarch, Unveiled

J-Dude's journey took a week to complete, even in his Class II ship. In the meantime, he trained a little in 100 times Earth gravity. This did little for him though, since he would probably need 1,000 times Earth gravity to make any difference. Finally, he saw the white-blue planet through the screen. Floating in orbit to Edoc, was a large Class IV, meaning the culprit had to have visited Earth once. He figured that anyone wanting a fight with a Saiyan had to think of using an empty planet as his or her battlefield. He noticed that the planet had an oxygenated atmosphere, thanks to the aquatic environment. He found what looked like a beacon of light on top of a large plateau of ice. He slowly landed, taking in the area. He noticed a small landing craft, which had apparently made the light. After landing operations had ended, he walked out. It was, to be expected, extremely cold. He raised his power level to announce his arrival, as well as warm himself up.

J-Dude: "All right Monarch, I'm calling you out! Attacking innocent people is something I don't put up with. If you like causing people pain, you have a problem with me!"

At first, there was nothing. The only answer was the light wind that added to the chill. Three figures walked out of the craft. One was a small blue creature. The other was a large brown one that had the body of a spider, except it had six legs, and only four eyes. Both of them stayed to two sides of the ramp that lead to the landing craft. The hooded Monarch finally made his way out.

J-Dude: "So you're the one who made that cowardly attack on my planet. You wanted me here so here I am! I'll give you the chance to leave, give up. You don't want any of this!"

Monarch: "You don't get it, do you? This isn't a plot for universal domination, its revenge, plain and simple."

J-Dude: "Revenge? The Earth hasn't done anything to you, or your people!"

Monarch: "No, the Earth hasn't done anything. Its you, brother."

The Monarch lowered his hood. It was none other than Max Payne. J-Dude could do nothing more than stare in disbelief. Back on Earth, the Eds and co. on the Lookout was sharing similar looks.

J-Dude: "Impossible! You, your-!"

Max: "Dead? Oh please. You mean you didn't guess my clue?"

J-Dude: "Clue?"

Max: "(sigh) Monarch's Armada X Party? 'M. A. X. P.'? I thought putting my name there was sort of pushing it, but I thought it would be fun to see if you could guess right."

J-Dude: "But, how? How could you have survived?"

Max: "Oh, I didn't survive. You weren't fooled, I did die. Temporarily at least. The crew onboard the space station Perseverance found the only remaining piece of my anatomy, the arm your friends separated from me, and used it to reconstruct my body, not knowing the fury they would invoke. I stole that beautiful vessel you saw orbiting the planet. To my luck, they found Uranium deposits among their findings on Titan. The scientists made the warheads easily enough."

J-Dude: "So it was you, you were the one who destroyed that station! I should have known; it was your power that I was sensing that day!"

Max: "Yes. How you know about the station I wouldn't know."

J-Dude: "A survivor of the explosion told us all we needed to know."

Max: "A survivor you say? How can that be? I saw to it that all escape capsules were locked."

J-Dude: "Well something obviously went wrong with your plan, because he's alive and well."

Max: "If that was the case, why didn't you know it was me?"

J-Dude: "The explosion sent him into a crash course. The collision caused short-term amnesia. He couldn't tell us much, but like I said he told us all we needed to know."

Max: "Intriguing. Well I say we get started."

J-Dude: "Here we go!"

J-Dude transformed in a Super Saiyan Three once again.

J-Dude: "In case you haven't noticed Max, it's been 3 years since our last encounter; we've grown a lot stronger since then. If I remember correctly how strong you were, you don't stand a chance."

Max: "Actually, the good scientists who were blindly interested in my power boosted it considerably. And you'll find my next surprise interesting. HUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Max's hair had just lengthened to his waist and his eyebrows had disappeared.

Max: "My Super Saiyan 3. Do you like it? I would fight you myself, but you see, I want to measure up your potential first. Solen, Binda. Take care of him." 


	15. To Go Even Further Beyond!

The 2 goons that flanked him walked forward.

J-Dude: "(This is just great. I didn't want to have to do this. With the little practice I've had I could blow this whole galaxy apart. But with him having transformed, I don't think I have much of an alternative.) Don't get too cocky Max, just because you've attained Super Saiyan 3 doesn't mean I can't stomp you!"

The spider-like guard looked annoyed and confused.

Binda: "What is this Super nonsense you all keep talking about? I don't see why a fashion show has anything to do with fighting."

J-Dude: "Huh. I would have imagined you would know more about Saiyans considering you work for one. Maybe I should give you a quick lesson?"

Max: "Topical idea, I must admit. Considering they're my elite guard, they should know about with whom they deal"  
Max powered down while remaining a Super Saiyan 3, J-Dude fully powered down to his normal form. Suddenly J-Dude had a peculiar smile on his face, as if he were extremely confident that he would win, and was hoping for this for a long time.

J-Dude: "What you're seeing now, this is my normal state. This is a Super Saiyan. And this…"

J-Dude turned into a Super Saiyan. He then turned into a Super Saiyan 2.

J-Dude: "…this is what is known as a Super Saiyan that has ascended past Super Saiyan, or Super Saiyan 2!"

J-Dude made a small but fierce yell and then transformed again into Super Saiyan 3.

J-Dude: "If you push it beyond this, you have what's known as Super Saiyan 3!"

The blue guard chuckled dumbly, mocking his appearance. The spider-like guard just crossed his arms.

Binda: "What is the point? You changed your hair, big deal!"

J-Dude just laughed

J-Dude: "Wait, I'm not finished!"

Back at the Lookout, this remark confused everyone.

Edd: "Could he have really found a way to surpass Super Saiyan 3?"

Eddy just looked unimpressed.

Eddy: "C'mon, he's just trying to scare the guy. What are ya', gullible Double D?"

Back at the fight, it wouldn't seem so.

J-Dude: "…AND THIS…!"

Max looks confused.

Max "What is he doing!"

J-Dude: "…IS…TO GO…EVEN FURTHER BEYOND! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

J-Dude began an almighty yell. Even from the Lookout, the Ed's and Dende felt his power level sharply increase.

Edd: "I don't understand it! How is he getting that kind of power!"

J-Dude continued to yell, sweating as he did so.

Solen: "Whoa!"

Eddy: "IT'S TOO MUCH!"

Ed, who was miles away from the Lookout, felt the power. He stopped for a second.

Ed: "Oh? Big power! J-dude is letting out more energy than the Cyclops of the Morass! Oh yeah...To the Dragonballs! Heh, heh heh heh!"

Ed flew off again. Back at the fight, J-Dude is continuing his screaming. His eyebrows are filling back in, his hair becoming half a foot shorter. His hair is darkening. The power is so extreme, that it is blowing away the very surface of the planet. Not just Edoc, but even worlds as far away as the Earth were feeling the crushing power he was letting loose. The Earth was shaking violently. Waves were forming. Cars were screeching to a stop. People in the streets were screaming. A few light posts exploded from the sheer magnitude of his power. Glass from skyscrapers broke showering the citizens below. In an electronics store, televisions with the news on showed a reporter.

Reporter: "With terror in the streets-!"

The television screens exploded. On the Lookout, everyone is still stunned.

Jason: "It feels like the whole planet is shaking apart! What is he doing? If he doesn't stop this, everything is going to be destroyed!" 

J-Dude was reaching the climax of his bellowing. The hairs on his arms and back were growing, until it was so thick, it looked more like fur. Finally, as if watching the growth he had never experienced sped up, he looked like he was growing up before their eyes. His muscles became larger, his body more developed. He was becoming taller. His true age was showing now, as if his disorder had been removed in an instant. He looked like the adult he really was. Finally he let out his loudest yell.

J-Dude: "Unn EEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

His hair had grown form gold, to jet black. A long Saiyan tail sprouted from him. A huge energy aura surrounded him. The blue guard, who was overwhelmed by the power shielded his eyes and yelled in fear. Finally, it had stopped, and they all looked to see the form J-Dude had taken. The guards and Max looked at him almost in terror. His expression was intimidating to say the least. His eyes now had a fierce red rim surrounding them, while the eyes themselves were a beastlike yellow. The planet they were standing on had shaken to small shattered pieces. Large fissures had opened in the ice. The energy from the transformation had melted much of the ice below them.

J-Dude: "Forgive me if that took a while. I still haven't broken this one in yet. This is what is known as Super Saiyan 4."

At the Lookout, perplexity is great.

Eddy: "There's a Super Saiyan 4!"

Edd: "What an odd transformation. It simply doesn't look like him anymore!"

Dende: "There's a simple reason for that. When Goku first transformed into the fourth level, he was only in a child form, but the transformation brought him back to his true self. J-Dude's growth condition has hidden his true age. Now we're seeing his seniority for the first time."

Eddy: "Payne doesn't stand a chance!" 


	16. Betrayal

Max is ready to begin the battle.

Max: "Well then? I never heard of this fourth transformation. I suppose Solen and Binda should test their mettle against you."

Binda: "Whatever this 4 thing is it doesn't scare me. You're just an ugly freak. Solen, I think it's time we did something about his abysmal fashion sense, don't you agree?"

Solen: "(chuckles between his teeth)"

J-Dude: "I'm ready. Show me what ya' got!"

Binda: "So be it. Prepare to have your head handed to you chimp-man!"

Binda and Solen both disappeared and reappeared behind J-Dude, who hadn't moved once. They put their hands together in a two-handed smash, and thrust it down. But by the time they should have met their mark, he was gone. He reappeared behind them.

Binda: "Did you see where he went?"

Solen: "He gone!"

J-Dude: "You should really think better of your opponent. Anyone who fights pompously always ends up with a rude awakening."

Surprised, they both charged energy beams and fired them. J-Dude simply caught them in his hands and brandished them like baseballs.

J-Dude: "Here, I think these belong to you."

He tossed them back, hitting each squarely in the chest. The spider-like Binda shot a white substance from his mouth. It wrapped around him like gauze on a mummy, until he was completely encased.

Solen: "This Binda's acid web attack. It burn you to big sausage like barbeque!"

J-Dude: "You know they put safety labels on this stuff? The rules are, do not keep contents under pressure, do not puncture, and do not burn, or in this case, incinerate!"

J-Dude fired up his energy aura, causing the web to catch fire and dissolve. The flow of fire continued up to Binda's mouth, but he spit it out before he too could be burned up.

Binda: "You'll pay for that!"

J-Dude: "That's only if you can make me."

Binda: "Well if I can't beat you into submission, I'll just have to try something vulgar!"

J-Dude: "Why not."

Binda leaped into the air, with fangs out of his mouth, and brought them down on his shoulder. He leaped off again. Landing with his arms crossed.

Binda: "Heh heh heh! My fangs secrete an extremely powerful neurotoxin. I'd say you have about a minute left before your body seizes up. You will begin to feel excruciating cramps, followed by terrible pain. Don't worry, death will come swiftly after that."

J-Dude didn't look whatsoever concerned. On the contrary, he looked amused.

J-Dude: "That's if you can penetrate my skin."

He showed his unscathed shoulder.

Binda: "But, how!"

As he spoke, the tips of his fangs broke away from his mouth. Solen let out a small gasp of fear and reverence.

J-Dude: "You know you have no chance against me. Just leave and you can pass without consequence."

Max: "And who are you to let them do that?"

J-Dude: "What?"

Max looked at him in the way someone does while they teach a child addition.

Max: "If they leave they will not pass without consequence as you put it. If they run like cowards, I will burn them into oblivion. They will fight you until I say otherwise."

J-Dude: "In that case I'm guessing they didn't join you by choice."

Max: "Oh please. The majority of beings in this Universe that hold great power are on either your side or no side at all. These two are the champions of their planets. After a short exhibition with the two of them, they saw clearly where they stood. Besides, I threatened them with the extermination of their people if they did not. They don't really have any choice in what they do."

J-Dude: "You're a twisted man Max! I can't believe you and I were once one person. I never would have imagined that such hatred and cowardice dwelled in me! You can't expect me to fight people that didn't want any of this in the first place."

Max: "Even though they probably are aching to back you up, I have proven myself to be superior to all beings in their eyes. Well, what are you waiting for? Fight!"

Solen and Binda took their positions again. J-Dude decided he wanted to end their pain quickly, but not lethally. He dashed in front of them, and socked them hard in the stomach, careful not to leave any lasting damage. The two of them keeled over and lay helpless on the ground, unmoving except for the heavy breathing they were doing. Max looked highly annoyed.

Solen: "Master Monarch, please help."

Binda: "I think he broke something."

They expected Max to seem angry, but to their surprise he merely smirked.

Max: "I think you've fought enough today. You can stop. First, let me help you out."

Max put his hand forward and caused their bodies to glow. He began to transfer energy to them.

Binda: "Thank you Monarch sir, you are most generous."

Max: "Oh, you don't know the half of it."

Binda, and Solen's energy level was back to normal, but Max kept going.

Binda: "Please, sir, we're at full capacity!"

Solen: "Ohh."

Their muscles were bulging, every muscle in their bodies. They were well past what they needed. They swelled dangerously.

Solen: "Master Monarch…"

Max: "Well brother, it would seem that your attempt at helping them is delivering them to a more painful death than they could have had at your hands! WEAKLINGS!"

Finally, with one horrifying scream, the overwhelming power caused them to explode, leaving only a cloud of smoke. J-Dude looked appalled and furious.

J-Dude: "You… YOU FIEND! ALL THEY DID WAS FIGHT FOR YOU, EVEN THOUGH IT WASN'T THEIR CHOICE! THEY NEEDED YOUR HELP, AND YOU KILLED THEM! It's despicable! No mercy, even for your allies! You're a monster!"

Max: "Thank you…I like that image to be in the minds of my underlings. You see an enemy that can socialize, and think is just the symbol of a power hungry dictator. However, you see a monster is much different. People are more afraid of a monster than a tyrant. The idea of a foe that seems mindless, wordless and insatiably bloodthirsty strikes fear into the hearts of most people. Both are just as dangerous, but which do you see in a nightmare; a fearsome beast, or a soldier with a gun?"

J-Dude: "I see your point, but you can't scare everyone. Even those who have the odds of a million to one against them will gladly fight even if it takes them to the grave. Not everyone is afraid of death."

An annoyed, confused expression made its way onto Max's visage.

Max: "Everyone is afraid of death! If someone does not fear death, then they don't fear anything. Everyone is afraid of something."

J-Dude: "That's right, but fear doesn't draw the line at death. There are worst fates than death."

Max: "There is nothing worst than death!"

J-Dude: "I can name one that you're going to face: eternal suffering in HFIL."

Max sneered. His enemy seemed like a joke to him.

Max: "Well I suppose that's true…if you plan on dying. But I won't bore you any longer with details. Let's go…" 


	17. A One Sided Battle

Dende: "This can't be good."

Everyone was staring fixedly into the globe, not daring to miss a thing.

Edd: "Not only that, but now he's a Super Saiyan 3! Even in his Ascended Saiyan state, he was almost too much for us last time. If he's acquired the next level, he would have to be almost more powerful than Eddie!"

Eddy: "Sure, but this Super Saiyan 4 thing rules! Look how ripped he is!"

Mr. Popo: "You're right; J-Dude probably would have evenly matched Max if both of them were Super Saiyan 3, especially with his three years training under his belt. But stacked with the power of Super Saiyan 4, he should dominate."

J-Dude and Max flew at each other, sending their fist into the other's fist, locking by the knuckles. Max was straining a little, but only smirked over gritted teeth.

Max: "Heh heh! You haven't a chance!"

J-Dude: "Is that so?"

To Max's apparent confusion, J-Dude was hardly trying to overcome his opponent. He seemed more to be keeping their fists in the middle. Max jumped back 10 feet, and locked his hands together and brought them upward.

Max: "Just so you know, I've learned a few things over the past few days. Before I elucidate, I must ask you, what were my final words? My memory is a bit foggy."

J-Dude: "It was a long time ago, but I do remember you shouting one thing: "Evil never dies."

Max: "Hmm… fitting don't you think brother? Of course it was probably I referring to the fact that you would die from someone's hand if not mine. I never had any real intent of returning. Thank you. Now taste one of my favorite attacks! APOCALYPTIC SMASH!"

Max brought his hands forward, and from them he launched a crimson beam of energy that flew with such intense speed that J-Dude had to lean far back to dodge it, as if doing the limbo. Without J-Dude's knowledge, the beam made its way back around the planet. He could not see it, because Max was blocking his view of it. Without warning, Max disappeared, revealing the energy beam behind him. Not having much time to react J-Dude put both hands forward, and caught the beam full in his hands. The impact sent him flying over 100 yards before he slammed his feet into the ice below and slowed himself to a stop. The beam fought him for few seconds before it flickered and shrunk into nothing in his hands. Max had reappeared behind him. He made to punch him in the face cocking his arm back. He hit him in the cheek with a force to take out a city block. He laughed for a few seconds before realizing that he had not been thrown from it. In fact, all J-Dude had done was tilted his head a little. Max's fist was still connected with his face. His fist had caused the elastic skin on J-Dude's cheek to move upward into his eye, but there was not as much as a scratch upon his face. Max looked horrified. He stepped back many paces.

Max: "You. You can't be Jacob! Who… who are you!"

J-Dude: "I'm your worst nightmare. I am your end.

Max: "Curse you! CURSE you! I don't care how far beyond me you have risen; I will destroy you once and for all!"

Max created a large orange energy ball. J-Dude didn't look at it, but stared fixedly at Max.

Max: "Inferno Ball!

Max finally launched it, but not at J-Dude. Instead, it careened into the ice below, until at last a furious explosion rang out. The atmosphere was still intact, but the ice below had gone. All that was left was a vast ocean. The planets ice had melted into water, leaving no platform for them to stand on.

J-Dude: "Huh, I see. You want to see who can hold up the longest don't you?"

Max: "Well, it's rather like a fight to the finish. In case you failed to notice, our ships have sunk."

The horror of realization dawned on J-Dude and the others. Even if he destroyed Payne, he was marooned on this floating Popsicle to be. If he was able to hold out until the freezing temperatures froze the ice again, he might last until the Eds' arrived to take him back. However, he didn't have time to dwell on this. Right now, he had an old 'friend' to stop.

Max: "What do you think your chances are now?"

J-Dude: "A whole lot better than yours, I'll guarantee."

With that, Max flew at J-Dude, attempting to pummel him with fists. J-Dude dodged every one, finally lifting his leg as high as it could go, and bringing his foot down upon Max's head. Max flew uncontrollably into the water below, causing a colossal wave to flow in all directions.

J-Dude: "You're not fooling anyone Max, you can't beat me!"

Water flew into the air as Max powered up. A look of inexpressible hatred was on his face. He didn't want revenge, he wanted death.

Max: "Your defeating me three years ago was a fluke! I am back for a purpose: to destroy you! I still have quite a few tricks up my sleeve."

J-Dude: "Speaking of which, let me show you something of mine."

He knew this was risky, but it would give him more room to fight. J-Dude put both of his arms in front of him, parallel to each other, the wide side of his arms facing his chest. He began to spin his arms around each other, careful not to let them make contact. His arms were moving at blinding speed. Finally he pulled them away from each other, and with a force to blow away a house, his fists collided with each other, his knuckles interlocking. They shook slightly, as electricity hissed and sparked around it. He appeared to be gathering energy for his attack. At the Lookout, Eddy looked ecstatic.

Eddy: "Oh yeah! He won't know what hit 'em!"

Finally J-Dude slowly brought his arms backward under his armpits and opened his hands.

J-Dude: "ANNIHILATION…"

He thrust his hands forward as he said the last word of his attack.

J-Dude: "WAVE!"

A tremendous amount of energy burst from his hands. The size of the attack was about the width of a neighborhood block. It rushed wildly in Payne's direction. He looked at it in fear.

Payne: "What kind of crazy attack is that!"

He put his hands forward to try to block it, but the might of the attack was pushing him like an insect on the windshield of an eighteen-wheeler. Finally, before it was too late, he disappeared out of the wave's path. It continued onward, straight into the water, which was retreating from the force of the attack. It careened straight to the watery core of Edoc. At last, the pressure set off the unstable energy, causing an explosion that seemed to engulf the entire planet. From space, at first it would seem like the planet was destroyed, but the cloud that hung in the air did not dissipate. Instead, it became the defined shape of a sphere. Max finally stopped shielding himself from the blast and looked down to find that the never-ending ocean was gone.

Max: "Where did all that water go?"

J-Dude: "It's all around you."

J-Dude appeared from behind a small cloud, his arms crossed.

Max: "What are you talking about?"

J-Dude: "The clouds. My Annihilation Wave vaporized the water, turning it into mist."

The same question was on everybody's minds. How could any attack do such remarkable damage to an almost invincible planet? 


	18. Edoc's End

At the Lookout, awe has come over everyone.

Edd: "I knew that his Annihilation Wave was awesome, but I had no idea that he was capable of transforming a planet into vapor!"

Eddy: "I told ya'! That Super Saiyan 4 is a prime cut O' meat!"

Ed landed on the Lookout with a large brown bag. It was moving a little.

Ed: "I am back guys! I felt something big back there fella's. Could it be the Hemoglobin Monstrosity's 2nd Cousin!"

Everyone stared at him awkwardly. Edd put his hand on Eddy's shoulder to get his attention.

Edd: "Please restrain yourself Eddy."

Eddy: "What's in the bag Frankenfurter? I thought you were getting the Dragonballs!"

Ed: "I did! But I picked up some hitchhikers. Look."

Ed opened the bag and five terrified chickens hopped out. Edd looked panicky.

Edd: "ED! YOU RETURN THOSE FOREING FOULS BEFORE WE'RE CONTAMINATED BY THEIR OUT-OF-TOWNER AVIAN MALADIES!"

Ed: "Chickens!"

Dende: "Please, there's no need for panic!"

Eddy: "Unn. ENOUGH ALREADY!"

Finally, everyone stopped, including the rambunctious chickens.

Eddy: "Let's just tell him what we know and get on with the fight. We're missing some good action here!"

J-Dude: "Just give up Max! You don't have to do this, there's still time to change!"

Max looked at him with mild interest.

Max: "Change into what! One of you! A weightless weakling trying to preserve peace! I will not make Vegeta's mistake! He could have ruled the Universe, but he became soft! How it happened I would not know, but it's shameful to think that the great Saiyan prince let his almighty stature waver and wane! I won't repeat his blunder, but I will continue his ambition! I will rule this Universe with an iron fist! All will know me, and all will praise me as their supreme Monarch! All oppositions will be eradicated!"

J-Dude: "But they won't follow and praise you out of respect! They'll be too scared of you to defy you; all you will turn out to be is a dictator! And if not I, someone will come to destroy you! What kind of king treats their subordinates like dirt? What great ruler would let their people starve, while they live a life of luxury!"

Max: "ENOUGH! Fear is respect! Fear that if my demands for loyalty are not met that there will be death! Call it what you will, but it works!"

J-Dude looked disappointed, and aggressive.

J-Dude: "Then I guess it's too late for you. It's a pity."

Max: "I suppose it's time for the time out to end. Shall we continue?"

J-Dude and Max flew at each other, locked in a huge bout of lightning fast close quarters fighting, with an endless volley of punches, kicks, and blocks. Then, they both dodged each other, moving swiftly through the mist. Soon they begin firing energy beams at each other, each beam striking a counterpart beam, seemingly going nowhere. Until J-Dude finally struck Max in the face, causing him to drift upended. J-Dude raised his hands to the air forming a huge white ball of energy, nearly the size of a small city.

J-Dude: "Let's end this! HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

He propelled the enormous ball at Max, and rode on it helplessly. J-Dude began to search the clouds, not for Max, but for something else.

J-Dude: "Come on! It couldn't have drifted that far away…"

On the Lookout, it was horrifyingly clear what J-Dude meant.

Dende: "The ship! Of course; he vaporized the water so he could find the ship if and when he beat him. If he loses it, that energy ball could wipe out that whole planet, atmosphere and all!"

J-Dude's frantic search lead him to the ship as it plummeted towards the energy blast that was starting to erupt. Finally He got inside, but as he tried to start it, the energy caught up, and fried the circuits.

J-Dude: "NO!"

From space, a huge explosion lit up the void, and as quickly as a candle, was extinguished… 


	19. Onward To Ainidras!

Dende: "J…Dude…"

Back at the Lookout, spirits are low. The viewing globe had gone blank.

Edd: "I…I can't sense him at all. I can't feel either of them…"

Eddy: "Oh this can't be good."

The next week, after countless hours of sensing, they decided to use the Dragonballs to restore J-Dude's life. However, morale soared as Shenron gave his words.

Edd: "M-my…the Eternal Dragon is certainly more impressive than I remembered."

Jason: "(Gulp) Whoa…just….whoa…."

Ed: "You know what they say Double D! Big things come in small tacos!"

Edd: "I suppose you're right Ed…in some way or another…"

Shenron: "The one you call J-Dude cannot be restored for he has not left this realm; now please make another wish so I can continue my siesta…"

Eddy: "Then… maybe you could send us a sign or something?"

Shenron: "Very well…it shall be done…"

Shenron's eyes went bright red, and after he was finished, a small metal cube fell into their hands. In the meantime, something white fluttered overhead. It appeared to be a white butterfly. Confused, Eddy punched a small black button, and it began to float in the air. A life-size blue hologram of J-Dude was formed from it.

J-Dude Hologram: "My allies, if you are reading this message, then you have used the Dragonballs to find evidence of my existing. I am still alive, but I need your help. On the desert planet of Ainidras, the remnants of Payne's armada have attacked. While here on Ainidras, I was able to find a sizeable strike force we call the "Revolutionary Union". They are a band of crack pilots and military teams. I only gathered a couple low level fighters with powers like us. We're stuck in the capitol city of Anihc. (background explosion) Be certain you bring a ship with defensive capabilities. And make sure to bring the enclosed blueprints to the ship designers for a new hyperdrive engine. And plug the enclosed coordinates into the navigation computer when you're ready. By the way, Max Payne is dead, in case you wanted to know…" (Static)

A small piece of paper unfurled from a slit in the cube, revealing high tech blueprints and coordinates.

Shenron: "Now speak…what is your second wish?"

Dende: "Nothing for the moment Shenron, you can go now!"

Shenron: "Then leave I will, until the next summoning…"

There was a strange sound as Shenron disappeared into energy and shot up into the air with the seven Dragonballs. When they reached a certain height, the balls separated in equal directions and streaked towards the horizon. The once black sky returned to its blue color. The Eds brought the blue-prints to Boxer and Bailey, and were able to meld the designs of the ship together with new defensive and offensive systems, and the wormhole engine. Through a short assembly line, the final ship was created and sent to the launch bay, looking barely different from the original design. Ed's dream of meeting aliens, and fighting extraterrestrial spaceships soon to come true, he was more than ecstatic about their quest. Jason was allowed to come because of the useful information he might reacquire during their journey.  
Hardly able to contain himself, Edd, and Eddy buckled Ed into his seat, grinning wider than would have been believed possible. They blasted off, which, thanks to new technology, was not especially turbulent.

Edd: "Well it says here to plug the coordinates into this computer and press a button."

Edd quickly typed the coordinates in, and began to search for a button. Before he could find it, Ed quickly pressed a large black and yellow striped button, and the ship began to rumble. Edd and Eddy looked horrified.

Edd: "ED! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!"

Ed: "I punched the wormhole button."

Eddy: "I'm not ready to die!"

The ship lurched, and suddenly the stars turned into white streaks on all sides of the screen as a vortex-like wormhole opened miles ahead and sucked their ship within. They were all pressed to their seats as the ship moved faster than light. The Ed's were used to Instant Transmission, but achieving these speeds from a machine was much different, not as fast and not as controlled. Eddy turned green, and Edd looked on the verge of collapsing. Ed had the look of a true pioneer in his eyes.

Jason: "That was either the luckiest thing I've ever seen, or this guy watches way too much T.V."

Ed: "LATTER!" 


	20. Armada Versus Union

In two hours in which all but Ed nearly passed out from the excursion, stopped with a jolt, as all of the stars came back into focus, and a large sand-yellow planet quickly loomed up while they shot out of the other side of the wormhole.

Eddy: "So that's Ainidras huh? Doesn't look too war infested to me."

Ed: "My fantasies come to life!"

Edd: "It's quiet…too quiet. I've always wanted to use that line."

Abruptly, a large explosion lit up a large mass of warships. One of them was populated by a few white and red colored jet-fighter-like ships, and small battleships shaped like half of a pumpkin seed. The other side had one large grey ship that was bland except for its red bridge area, where several small camouflage colored fighters with a red area for the cockpit, and had a curved shape flew. These ships were firing several red unguided missiles that left red trail streaks behind them. The battle looked tense. One of the battleships on the red and white color's side had been damaged so severely that it was broken in two, heading towards the atmosphere with fire blazing from its severed ends.

Jason: "We've got to know which one's on our side. Flag one on the communicator."

Edd: "Wait, there's a transmission going through!"

Voice: "The Armada's forces are gaining ground. We were able to kno-(static) out one of their war-ships, but we need assistance from anyone willing."

Edd immediately took the helm, and steered towards the camouflage ships.

Edd: "Man the turrets gentlemen! There are four of them. One at each corner. Just keep them at bay! We're up against the side with the destroyed battleship!"

Ed: "Oh boy, oh boy, oh boy!"

Each of them manned the guns, and began to follow Ed's lead. Ed, who seemed like a veteran at this, had already disintegrated two small fighters. Edd swerved in between the camouflage ships, trying to force the other side to retreat. It appeared to be working, but even though all but one of the fighters had left, the battleships continued to fire their heavy cannons at the larger ship on their side. Inside the cockpit of the lone fighter on the opposing side, an unseen figure sounded angered by the Ed's and Jason's entrance.

Figure: "Aargh! What are they doing here! They'll ruin everything! I can't fight them off with the artillery on this thing. I'd better get back to the fleet."

The lone ship turned and flew into one of the battle cruisers docking bays. Edd is guiding the ship towards the battle cruisers.

Edd: "Try knocking out their heavy turrets, we don't want a slaughter on our consciences."

All four gunmen fired at the turrets, but a large blue aura seemed to ripple from their blasts.

Jason: "We can't hit them! What is that?"

Ed: "It is a plasma shield designed to deflect all forms of attack! We must find the source of the shield!"

Edd: "If I could just locate the source of that energy signature… Found it! It's a large dome on the underside! I'll mark it on your heads-up display!"

With a huge combination of rapid fire, the dome exploded into shrapnel, causing an electric current to surge through the wrecked section.

Eddy: "Quick thinking lumpy!"

They flew up to the topside and joined the now confident pilots of the camouflaged ships in blasting the turrets to pieces. The huge battleships finally turned around, and with a bending of light, jumped into hyperspace and into the unknown.

Ed: "Great Rhollas Reincarnation! The enemy is defeated!"

Edd: "Great teamwork gentlemen!"

Suddenly, a voice was heard on the communicator.

Voice: "Unidentified craft! You're aid during this battle has decided the outcome! We owe you our lives! You're cleared for passage to Ainidras's capitol city of Anihc."

Edd: "What do you think?"

Eddy: "Who are we to deny this hospitality? C'mon boys, besides, we need answers."

Jason: "It's true; we appear to have found this Revolutionary Union. Maybe we'll find you're J-Dude there." 


	21. A Lukewarm Welcome

As they descend into the atmosphere, they notice cities with what seemed like a cross between the bazaars of India and alienist technology. They were escorted by two of the camouflage ships into a horizontal hangar, where (thanks to the newly designed level thrusters) the ship was able to hover into and land. As they walked out of the ship, they saw J-Dude walking towards them, looking well assimilated to the planet, clad in a brown hooded robe. He spoke with a more pompous and proper dialect, probably from living in this area for a week.

Ed: "J-DUUUUUDE! Who put you back together? Are you on straight?"

Ed began prying at J-Dude's face and skin, while Edd, Eddy and Jason chuckled in the background. J-Dude's face became menacing.

J-Dude: "GET YOUR FILTHY HANDS OFF ME YOU IMMENSE INSOLENT BUFFOON!"

The others where rather taken aback. None of them had ever known him to react to anyone in such a way. J-Dude looked nervously apologetic.

J-Dude: "Forgive me; the tension from the battle is still on my nerves."

Eddy: "So what? Who doesn't blow up on Ol' Lurch here?"

Ed: "The ice-cream man?"

Edd: "Please, tell us how did you ever escape from that fireball of impending doom?"

J-Dude: "See that ship up there? The one orbiting the planet. I used Instant Transmission, and uh, commandeered it-"

But Ed's mind was drifting, as per usual and ended up looking blankly past J-Dude's face, daydreaming of all the escapades he was bound to have here in the void of space. Suddenly he looked interested and curious. He narrowed his eyes and walked up to J-Dude, looking closely at his nose. J-Dude noticed and pushed him on his back. Ed pointed a finger at J-Dude looking angry.

Ed: "Do not be bamboozled! This is not J-Dude! It is a imposter!"

Edd: "First of all Ed, an imposter, not a imposter. Second: WHAT IN THE SAM-HILL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!"

Ed: "LOOK!"

Ed pointed at J-Dude's nose. At first, no one had a clue to what he meant, but then, they noticed something about him. The red mole that had always resided on the left side of his nose was now on the right, like a mirror image…

Eddy: "Eh, oh!"

Edd: "It can't be!"

J-Dude appeared annoyed, but then smiled.

J-Dude: "Yes… It is I, Max Payne."

Ed: "What did you do with J-Dude!"

Max: "I didn't do anything with him. He was never here. You fools, it was all a trick. You see, those missiles I sent were also filled with small surveillance bugs that I believe you wear to this day. I was able to watch everything you had done. When I heard what wish you were using, I decided to act. You see, the bugs not only use observation, but can also be used as an anchor to send small objects. And what better way to lure you here."

Eddy: "Okay wise guy! So why did you lure us here?"

Max: "(Closed-mouth chuckle) Well, first I felt that you would be the perfect hostages. My brother would of course come to your aid, and let himself fall for his friends. I would win. Then, I found trouble. You see the Revolutionary Union does exist. Jacob formed it the way I said he had, except it was they who were attempting to stop me by attacking Ainidras. It has become something of a domicile for me. I needed to keep my army alive. Jacob's militia had much better individual pilots, and a greater arsenal. They would have destroyed half of my forces before I could personally intervene. So I sent the message with the hope of you finishing his fleet for me! Isn't irony sweet? You were defending the very people who wanted you dead, and fighting your allies!"

Shock lit up on every face. How could they have fallen into an obvious trap?

Max: "My brother of course, would have wanted you to stay on Earth, safe from any possibility of attack from his battle-hardened 'sibling'. Well, not any possibility. Now fate favors the way of Payne."

Edd: "Oh I wouldn't say that. These hostages have learned a few things since we dismissed you last time…"

Ed: "Yeah! Don't count you're chickens before they squawk, smart pants!"

Eddy: "I'd like to see you try taking us prisoner. You'll never take us alive!" 

Max: "Oh no?"

Max darted behind them and grabbed Jason, holding him there like a human shield with one finger pointed at his neck.

Max: "I'm sure you're too soft to just let me slay your companion, am I wrong?"

The Ed's, who were looking aggressive, backed down. Max was suddenly staring around, looking in all directions.

Max: "I know you're there Jacob! No doubt that you would come to their assistance! Out in the open, now!"

Someone stirred from behind one of the Capsule Ship's "legs", and the real J-Dude walked slowly out from behind it.

J-Dude: "Leave them out of this Max; I'm the one you want."

Max: "Do you really think I would settle for revenge on only ONE of those who caused my end? No, I'm making an example of all of you. Your execution will be broadcasted live, to show what happens to those who defy me." 


	22. Sentenced To Death

Max ordered a few small round robots to bring them all to two jail cells. Jason was put into one for him, where he was bound by his arms and legs. The bonds had heavy duty wiring running through them.

Max: "(closed mouth snicker) Now listen closely. Hidden sensors in this room will detect any use of power. The power sensed will trigger a one-hundred-thousand volt wave of electricity straight through his manacles. He will have absolutely no chance of survival. Sleep tight. Heh heh heh heh."

Max and his robot escort slithered out of sight. J-Dude was looking very disappointed, while the others could only gape at the hopeless situation.

J-Dude: "I don't understand how this happened. I made copies of that letter again and again. Why didn't it reach you?"

Eddy: "Say what?"

J-Dude: "I wrote letters so when you needed evidence of my well-being from the dragon, it would find you. According to Max, you made the wish, but why didn't my message get there?"

Edd looked up and smacked himself in the face.

Edd: "The letter! It must have been that thing that fluttered over us after the wish was made! But we got the cube instead."

Jason: "What was in that letter anyway?"

J-Dude: "Information on how I had survived and was now successfully fighting off his army. I asked you to stay on Earth where it was safe. Bringing potential captives into the fray was exactly what he would have wanted."

Ed: "How did you escape J-Dude!"

J-Dude: "Well, after the ship was toast I tried using Instant Transmission on Max's flag ship, the Leviathan. I stowed away and decided to do a little covert-ops. I had figured Max for dead, but men searching the debris field found his mangled body. He looked dead enough; but when I followed them into a hospital deck, I found his secret weapon. The thing that brought him to life, the 'Rejuvenator' was onboard. I watched as it resurrected his body, making him even stronger thanks to their cell manipulation techniques. I laid low for a few days, learning about their plans and their way of life. I was eventually bold enough to privately seek out one of his most unwilling minions. After gaining his trust, he recruited a fair number of people, some higher up in Max's operations. Confidentially, I think we still have a few of ours spies in his company. But anyway, one of ours got scared and went turncoat on us. It was almost a massacre. We were fortunate enough to grab their prototype Spitfire hit and run fighters, the one's you saw us fighting in, and make our escape. They think we are just a fleet, but really we have a hidden base that I won't talk more of here."

A low pitched sinister laugh echoed through the beige hallway.

Max: "Yes, this is much too comfortable a place to hear you speak. Let's try the execution chambers; among your screams of anguish I should be able to discern those few words from you. I'll take your friends too, except for this weak one. I'll keep him alive as an incentive to cooperate. Let's go shall we?"

Max had the cell opened, and kept a pair of robot guards at Jason's room. Max pointed to a monitor in his room and a large room with lethal looking devices appeared on the screen. He had a very sadistic expression that crawled across his face.

Max: "I thought maybe watching your friends last moments would let you know when your turn was coming. Unfortunately, the volume is stuck on high. Enjoy, I know I will."

With that he left the area with his captives, leaving Jason to brood on the situation. How, he thought, had he ended up here in the first place? A little over a week ago he was a custodian on a space station. Now he was in a jail cell on a planet he didn't know existed trillions of miles from home about to watch four people he hardly knew, but now considered friends, be assassinated by an alien brought back from the dead. ("Dear God I'm crazy"), he thought. But then he thought something he hadn't before. Maybe Rodney slipped while mopping and nailed him in the face with his mop, putting him into a trauma-induced coma? Or maybe he was dreaming, trying to escape the dullness of his reality through his subconscious. ("When I wake up,"), he thought, ("I'm getting a cat-scan"). After a few minutes, he saw that they had finally reached the execution room. Grudgingly, the four let themselves be strapped into the tables, the sharp objects dangling ominously from above. Eddy was sweating and squirming more than the others.

Eddy: "I'M TOO YOUNG, AND HANDSOME. You wouldn't harm the face of perfection would ya'? I mean, ridding me from the universe is like throwing red paint on the Mona Lisa! Just don't hurt me! I'll make it worth your while!"

Max looked perplexed and impressed at the same time.

Max: "You people let him go around with the false sense that he's attractive? Perhaps you know more of Saiyan pride than I figured."

Eddy looked at Max like he had hit him across the face with a shovel, his fear quite evaporated.

Eddy: "And you're saying I'm not? I'll have you know that countless chicks have called me PHAT!"

Max: "Fat? And you bring this contradiction into the matter because…?"

Eddy: "Hello! Physically Hot And Tempting? Ring any bells?"

Max looked to the others in interest and amusement.

Max: "Tell me, do you have to listen to this vacuous dribble whenever he's in your presence, or is he just stalling for time?"

Edd looked forward in an unimpressed way, with the impression of someone inspecting their shoe-laces.

Edd: "Welcome to my world. I'm only too happy on this occasion that Eddy's self image has befouled your mind with his irremovable vandalism of the brain."

Max: "I suppose a last act of defiance is understandable. Let's begin shall we? First, I thought that a few terawatts of electricity might be a good taster."

Max pushed a button on the panel in front of him. All four began to writhe in pain while the bolts of electrical energy shot through their bonds. This use of power caused many short brownouts on the planet.

Max: "Don't bother struggling! I've had a new element created for those bonds that can hold up against your power. We call it Unundecium. Do you like it?"

J-Dude: "You've been… (Ung!)… A right busy little bee haven't you?"

Max: "Yes, I find that manual labor mixed with fear beyond reckoning produces things very quickly indeed. Now tell me, where is the Revolutionary's headquarters?" 


	23. Unexpected Aid

Jason couldn't take it anymore. His insides burned with hate, and bubbling guilt.

Jason: "This is my fault…if I hadn't come, this wouldn't have to happen. Why did I tag along…what was I thinking?"

If there was a dam inside him holding his emotions in, it was cracking, crumbling under the vast horrifying weight of the screams of torment ringing in his ears.

Jason: "NO! I WON'T LET THEM FAIL!"

Jason's metallic bonds broke free and he was suspended in the air. The monitor in his cell exploded, and the robotic guard outside his cell turned in surprise, as much surprise as a robot can show anyway. Jason began to grunt and strain, until at last he let out an almighty bellow. His eyes were now turquoise, his black hair turned to yellow, which became an unruly mass of spikes. An energy aura surrounded him. Jason took a moment to realize what just happen. The robotic guard surveyed him with great interest.

Robotic guard: "Interesting. New analysis confirms that subject is a Saiyan. Known courses of action: Run for your sham of a life."

The guard took off, but Jason launched an energy beam, blowing the automaton to pieces. Jason held his hand for a second, in shock. It was like he'd been doing this his entire life; it was so natural to him.

Jason: "Eat this!"

He continually blew them up as he preceded towards the execution chambers. A few of the robots discharged their weapons. Some stayed and fought, but the rest ran.

Jason: "Go ahead and run! Heh, you like that?"

Back in the execution room, the noise is becoming louder.

Max: "What is that infernal racket?"

J-Dude: "That power level…where is it coming from?"

Jason ran straight down the corridor, blasting the robots to pieces. Finally he came upon the large steel blast door. He charged a large blue energy beam.

Jason: "Time to crash this party! HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

The door blew to shrapnel. Max was looking beside himself with rage. J-Dude and the Eds looked incredulously at Jason.

J-Dude: "Jason! He's a… a Saiyan?"

Max regained his suave self and put on his trademark mock-grin.

Max: "Only a base level Super Saiyan. I'll deal with you simply enough."

Jason: "Me? Probably. Them? Not a chance..."

Jason raised his index finger to their manacles and blasted their arms free. They got up, still aching a little.

J-Dude: "Okay boys, on my count! READY!"

Max backed up, as all five cupped their hands together and began to form one gigantic beam of energy.

Max: "STAY BACK!"

J-Dude: "FIRE!"

The five launched a huge blue energy beam that Max could barely hold up against. Eventually, he couldn't fight it anymore and was smashed through eight sets of walls, knocking him senseless. They all released their stance and Edd spoke.

Edd: "Let's find the ship and get off this never-ending waste."

Eddy: "Hear-hear!"

Ed: "Mazeltov! Heh heh heh, heh heh!" 


	24. Escape From Planet Ainidras

They encountered hundreds of battle ready robots, and eventually some elite guards with low power levels. They merely powered up to stun them, throwing them across the area. When they finally reached the hangar, four large tank-like automatons were guarding the ship. Upon seeing the five, they began to fire small ki blast waves. J-Dude squinted at one of them, and the machine broke down, smoke seething from its circuits. Jason dashed behind one of them, and punched into its gut. Then he released energy from his hand causing it to explode. Edd flew above one, and formed a circle with his arms, making certain that the light from the nearest star was directed correctly. The space inside the circle was filled in with a lens made of energy. A large beam of light appeared over the robot. Edd focused it so the beam became smaller and brighter.

Edd: "Stellar Glow!"

Energy was gathering in the circle, not Edd's energy, but pure sunlight. Finally, the bright ray of light became brighter, and a large bulge of light traveled from the circle to the robot, causing it, and it's counterpart to explode. Edd then reflected the light at the hangar entrance, where another bulge of concentrated light struck. Pursuers that were trying to come through that way were crushed as mounds of rock fell from the archway. They all rushed into the Capsule ship, except J-Dude, who entered his Spitfire fighter. The two ships took off. J-Dude fired a pair of concussion missiles at the ceiling of the hangar, causing the whole thing to collapse. They were almost in space when the Leviathan drew closer to them, releasing the camouflage fighters, who began firing countless red missiles at them.

J-Dude: "Cougars! Those missiles aren't guided, but they have a huge supply of the things, and they pack a big punch. You saw that battle-cruiser that was blown in two? That was done by a group of five Cougars. Do NOT let your guard down!"

The two ships meandered through the Hellish firestorm, the Capsule ship's turrets blowing a few of the missiles up, occasionally striking a Cougar. Finally, they got enough distance between the Cougars.

J-Dude: "Double D, quick! I need you to set your LAN to hub channel 926; I can't relay the coordinates of the base over the communicator without the risk of someone intercepting the message. I'm going to put the wormhole coordinates in manually."

Edd: "Okay, its set, but you'd better hurry!"

J-Dude: "Come on, come on! THERE! HIT IT!"

They punched the black and yellow button, and were sucked out of sight, the Cougars left stationary, until they turned around and headed back to the ship. Max Payne had just gotten up from his moment of unconsciousness, when a few elite soldiers ran up to him.

Elite: "Sir, are you alright!"

Max: "Spare me your sensitivity, I'm fine. Tell me, where are the prisoners?"

Elite: "Escaped sir, they went into a wormhole as soon as they evaded the Cougars."

Max: "Once they were in the clear did they leave quickly?"

Elite: "No Monarch sir, we believe they had a specific target in mind for the jump."

Max chuckled looking through a window towards the sky. He was wearing a triumphant smile.

Max: "Perfect…" 


	25. En Route To Delomaar

Fifteen minutes after the escape, all but Ed were ready to be sick from the extreme G-Forces. J-Dude was calmly checking their ship from inside his Spitfire. While examining the programming he came across something.

J-Dude: "Hmm? Don't tell me you guys didn't activate the gravity equalizers."

J-Dude pushed a button, and all four inside the Capsule ship fell forward.

Edd: "Gravity… equalizers…?"

Eddy: "You're tellin' me we didn't have to go through that? Nice job Amadeus!"

Edd looked reproachfully back at Eddy.

Edd: "Oh sure! I have to know everything of course! How could evil Double D have overlooked something so minor, buried underneath mountains of computer code no doubt! Beside the point, Amadeus Mozart was a musician Eddy. And a symphonic artiste I am not."

Eddy: "Then I guess all that Pedal-Steel-Guitar stuff was a shared mirage right?"

Edd: "Don't bring that atrocity of an instrument into this discussion Eddy!"

Ed: "Shut up sock-head! Let's get to the real chitchat. How come Jason's another one of us huh?"

A blank awkward silence filled the room.

Ed: "Whoops! I think that was Eddy's line, sorry Mr. Writer guy."

More silence.

Edd: "Ed's mind is a complex web of shoddy thought composition, don't you think Eddy?"

Eddy: "You got the cobwebs part right, but they aren't made a no constipation, fissure face."

Edd quickly closed his mouth, covering his gap, while Eddy continued to look smug.

Eddy: "Anyway, it sounds more like I'm rubbing-off on him."

Edd looked almost fearful at this, but still scowled grudgingly.

Edd: "Then I suppose I should be sure to steer Ed's yet-to-be-decided personality away from an unproductive future, shall I?"

Eddy: "Besides, Lumpy's right. How come we didn't know about the new guy? I thought Kibitoshin said we were the only one's left."

J-Dude: "Not necessarily. He said you were the only Saiyans they could track down. Twenty generations is tough to keep track of, just like Bailey said at Capsule Corp. The people on my side of the tree inherited a family heirloom, Goku's Memoirs. That's how Max and I know so much about Goku and Vegeta. None of us really believed the memoirs were truth, more we figured it was a clever story that never made it to the bestseller list. I'm pretty sure that there are a good number of Saiyans left, probably more than I figure. Even Bailey and Boxer are Saiyan's, but they have enough to worry about with the company, and us. We'll more than likely have to tell them sometime, but till then-"

Suddenly the two ships came out of the wormhole. Regardless of the fact that the gravity equalizers were on, the Eds and Jason (who were standing at the moment), all flew across the room from the sudden stop. Jason went headlong into a table, while Edd flew into the walk-in pantry/closet, where Eddy had been foraging around for chips, and slammed into him. A small bowling ball then fell from a top shelf, and landed squarely on Edd's face.

Edd: "Oww…"

Jason got up rubbing his head.

Jason: "Ahh… I thought these powers made you immune to stuff like bowling balls and the like."

Edd: "That's because we had our guard down. You have to gather energy to gain the kind of durability you see during a battle. And you can't keep your power up for too long. It becomes a real strain on the body to keep that kind of energy flowing. J-Dude knows what we're talking about. That Super Saiyan 4 had to be tiring."

J-Dude: "Not as much as you think. I may be strong, but in this teenager body of mine, I'm much less durable. In Super Saiyan 4, I'm in adult form, and it's much easier than if I handled that power in this body. Max was actually really strong; I just had a superior frame and that additional power. If I didn't have that adult body, we probably would have been evenly matched."

Ed: "My Dad says that Bacon is the Breakfast of champions, and me." (as an afterthought)

Eddy: "Yeah, I'd hate for you to be thought of as the ambassador of all Saiyans muck mug. Anyway, how the heck did you go to the next level without us knowing? We'd of felt something like that in the hyperbolic time chamber!"

Edd: "That is a relevant inquiry… How did you accomplish that extraordinary exhibition?"

J-Dude smiled, realizing that he had accomplished his endeavor without a hitch.

J-Dude: "Well, I found out about the fourth transformation by reading through Goku's Memoirs. Last time we went into the time chamber, I trained hard and waited for the end. I wanted to keep it quiet though, and keep it as a secret weapon. When we went out, I said I had to use the restroom while you guys left. I figured you wouldn't realize that after you left, I should have taken a second because of the time difference. Those five minutes I spent were like five hours, so I had time to activate the giant ape form. I didn't have a tail, so I had to super concentrate an energy ball to simulate moonlight. To attain Super Saiyan 4, you have to be in a giant ape state, but not just any giant ape. A Saiyan capable of Super Saiyan, who becomes a giant ape becomes a Golden Oozaru, that is something like a giant ape gone Super Saiyan. I learned that Vegeta had control over himself in that form, but his Saiyan blood was impure from having the creature Baby controlling him, so no further transformation was activated. As a Golden Oozaru, I had almost no conscious control over myself, until I finally snapped out of it, and that consciousness triggered the transformation. Afterward, I found I could attain it by will without the ape form, just like the other Super Saiyan levels. I practiced it, and then came out of the chamber, and none of you noticed a thing."

Edd: "Of course! You have to be in the time chamber's pocket dimension to sense power coming from it! Brilliant! lengthy, but entirely shrewd."

Ed: "Uh, guys?"

Eddy: "Yeah Ed? Did the termites in your head finally eat their fill?"

Ed: "I think we're there."

Indeed, outside the ship, looking almost toxic in shades of green and brown, was a small planet with three potato shaped moons hovering around the globe.

J-Dude: "That's it, Delomaar. Home base for the Revolutionary Union."

Ed: "Oh! It looks just like the planet of the Spinach men in the show-stopping epic of 'Help, Vegetables Ate My Liver!'"

Eddy: "Put a sock in it Ed. You did one of those about 50 pages ago."

A voice issued from the communicator.

Voice: "Unknown craft, please identify."

J-Dude: "This is commander J-Dude, requesting temporary deactivation of the defensive matrix."

Voice: "Isn't that the ship that nearly wiped out our efforts during today's battle?"

J-Dude: "Yes, they're friends of mine. The Monarch tricked them by making them think he was me."

Voice: "Whatever you say commander; just send your code clearance."

J-Dude searched through his computer files and sent a blue collection of odd shapes to the origin of the voice.

Voice: "Clearance granted. Defensive array will return in sixty seconds."

The two ships continued to the planet's surface.

Eddy: "What was that about?"

J-Dude: "Those moons over there aren't what you think they are. In the occasion that Max's forces find their way here, those moons contain an electrical weapon that will collectively fry the circuits of the incoming ship, keeping them from radioing back to Ainidras, and disabling their ship. Worst-case scenario, one of the larger moons contains our last, most desperate line of defense. If things get too hairy, we will start it up. It contains a huge pulse magnet; the tesla scale is off the charts when fired. The machine will destroy itself from the magnetic field it generates, but before that, it will disable any computer within 400,000 miles from it, and pull any metal object apart, be it a battleship or a metal tooth filling. We fire it manually, and sound an alarm through the base sixty seconds before firing. We make certain that we hold daily drills to remove any metal objects from their person, and seek shelter in one of the swamps. Of course, earrings are out of the question for the dress code. Heh heh heh…"

Edd: "But what about metal inside the planet? Molten metal at the core, any part of the soil containing so much as a nugget could blow through someone's skull like a penny thrown off the Sears Tower!"

J-Dude: "I told you, it's an absolute last line of defense. We would never use it lightly. We would hold a council debating the firing even while the battle raged on. Personally, I don't like the idea anymore than you do, but I was overridden by the majority vote. The idea was that if we went, they would go with us. In my opinion, the idea of such a thing scares even me. We may be Saiyans but we're not invincible." 


	26. The Revolutionary Union

They passed over the planet surface, which was made almost entirely up of swamp area, a few small hills rising occasionally from the murk. As they lowered, one of these hills seemed to begin falling forward, until it was noticed that this piece of hill was a prop, lowering as a gate made of grassy earth, revealing an enormous hangar where every ship they saw in the battle occupied the area, most heavily damaged. Even the large shell shaped battle cruisers occupied the space, one of them missing. The Eds and Jason shared a twinge of guilt, knowing that most of the damage inflicted on the cruisers was from their own ship. The ruined shield generators were still hissing as they landed. The large cannons they had nearly demolished were being tended to, sparks flying as men with blowtorches attached new barrels to the laser cannons. Their guilt subsided a little as they saw how many replacement generators, cannons and escape pods the Union actually had. As they walked onward toward the back of the hangar, an eager looking woman in her twenties ran up from the bottom of one of the cruisers, saluting J-Dude as she came.

Woman: "Commander, I see you're back from your rescue mission."

J-Dude: "Yes. How are the repairs going Lieutenant Marx?"

Marx: "Very well sir. The Emancipator was a total loss, but the Truth, Guardian, and the Independence survived, needing only minor maintenance."

J-Dude: "And what about Sergeant Lightrunner? How bad was the damage?"

Marx: "The Cougar missiles only hit his communication system. He reported back to the Guardian just after you left from repairs."

J-Dude: "Excellent. Guys this is Lieutenant Julia Marx, head of Engineering, and Flight Control at the Union. Marx, this is Ed…"

Ed: "Greetings!"

J-Dude: "Edd…"

Edd: "Double D to friends' maam."

J-Dude: "Eddy…"

Eddy: "What's shakin'?"

J-Dude: "and Jason."

Jason: "Pleasure to meet you."

They had walked into a blue fabric room with glass holographic screens, showing Delomaar, Ainidras, and even the Earth. J-Dude responded to their perplexed faces.

J-Dude: "We make sure to keep an eye on Earth constantly, in case Max plans on using it as a hostage, as you've learned he is less than hesitant to do."

A red haired middle-aged man with an army uniform on approached them.

Man: "Commander, good to see you were successful. Wish I could say the same for us. Our simulations showed that had that unidentified vehicle not interfered, we would have easily taken out the Armada's forces."

J-Dude: "That means two things General: Firstly, it means we are becoming formidable in comparison. Secondly, it also means that the unexpected things that I don't doubt he's cooking up in some think tank are what will wrong foot us. We need to be ready for things more powerful than his Cougars. Cougars are drones, with weak artificial intelligence similar to what you find in a video game. So of course we mowed them down, but when a single, armed to the teeth manned craft came into the picture we couldn't even take that out. We need to be ready for the new things he's cooking up."

Jason and the Eds did not understand the emphasis in that sentence, but didn't bother asking. The general seemed to have understood, as though catching a hint.

General: "I see your point sir. I will try intensifying the training or perhaps start looking up more efficient weaponry."

J-Dude: "Preferably both if you wouldn't mind. Thank you, you may leave us. Well, it has been a long day. We should all get some sleep after the night shift starts. I'll show you the living quarters." 


	27. The Apprentice

They all slept soundly that night. The mattresses were made of a feather-light, almost liquid texture material. The only one who was not sleeping was Jason. He couldn't help but reminisce on the days events. His world had turned upside down. He had always dreamed of being somebody, other than your average Joe with an office job and a fascination for baseball. Now he was someone important. Any way you slice it, he had become one of five fighters with extraordinary power, in an epic struggle to save the Universe. The one thing that truly tugged at his mind was the fact he was part alien, though what he had heard from the Eds and the apparent fact that almost no physical difference could be made at first glance between human and Saiyan. It still bewildered him. He had taken in so much over the past week, so much information he wished he could siphon his thoughts into a bowl or something to calm his overloaded mind. He decided to take a walk, observing the many elegant, yet powerful looking ships in the monstrously proportioned docking bay. The repairs on the ships were now made, so the hiss of a blowtorch or laser cutter was no longer among the ambiance of this base. He could not believe they had set all of this up in so little time. Then again, he thought, J-Dude must have helped them with the removal of all the earth and rock that once must have occupied this empty space. Suddenly, a glow added to the surrounding area. The source of the light was right in front of him, where a black disk materialized, and fell with a light thud on the steel floor. Three beams of light had shot out, and something was taking shape. From recent experience, he knew this couldn't mean anything good. As though he had counted on this happening before hand, he silently spoke.

Jason: "Okay Payne, what do you want from me?"

The holographic Max smirked at his remark.

Max: "Your assistance. I must admit, even for someone as great as I, good help is still so hard to find. The odds, I accept, are against me. Five to one is hardly fair, don't you think?"

Jason: "Yeah, and I suppose you against all those defenseless scientists was a fair fight right! Why should I join you? Give me a reason!"

Max: "Oh, but I have many, don't worry about that. Think of the power. I am sure you wish you were someone as high up as a king for instance? My brother is too humble to even consider ruling through fairness, he just wants to be a regular old man on the streets, live the life of someone not even a millionth the quality of who he could become! That's the life he's choosing, and you truly wish to remain on his side!"

Jason: "You can't tempt me like that. I'm smart enough to see through it."

Max: "Then perhaps it's time for the more forceful tactics. Tell me; is this star at all familiar to you?"

Max stepped to the side to reveal a yellowish middle-sized star through a window of a starship.

Max: "It is the Earth's Sun. You will join my ranks, or the planet Earth will freeze to death. The button on the projector, push it…"

Jason, almost livid with frustration, leaned down and jabbed the button on the side panel. He felt as though he had grabbed on to the edge of a plane in mid-flight. He was being pulled along, an endless river of color, objects streaking past him, none recognizable for how fast he was going. He tried to scream, but when he opened his mouth, no sound came out. In fact, there was no sound at all. It was as if someone had pressed mute on the remote control of his life. Finally, he landed on his feet, so hard his knees buckled, and he sprawled over a black mass of cold tile, until he came to stop at what felt like someone's shoes. He looked up, dazed, seeing Max Payne with a furtive looking grin. To his surprise, he offered him his hand. He would very much have liked to deny the offer, and stand up on his own accord, but something told him he should play along, at least for now. He wasn't sure whether he would keep his word, and spare the Earth, Max's notorious reputation burning in his mind.

Max: "Welcome to the Armada. This is my flagship, the Leviathan. Come, I'm sure you would prefer a decent meal to the tasteless maggot eaten food they served in the Union's headquarters."

He followed Max to a large room with a long table and elegant, almost royal looking decorations. Large platters of delectable looking cooking were among the centerpieces adorning the table. He sat down on the end of the table, and looked around as Max sat at the other end. There were many meats on the table, one that appeared to be a turkey the size of a Mastiff, that he was certain was not from any creature on Earth. Many rather hideous looking desserts also filled the table. Max, however appeared accustom to this interstellar cuisine, and was hungrily feasting on a dessert that seemed to contain a large lobster claw, except it was green, and had more than one set of pincers. He noticed Jason's hesitation, and laughed.

Max: "I haven't poisoned that food you know. Hah ha ha!"

Rather disturbed, he picked up a chicken leg, and sniffed it while Max wasn't looking. Nothing smelled funny about it, so he carefully tore off a small strip with his teeth, and continued to gorge on the rather appetizing foodstuffs. After a particularly large mouthful, Max continued conversation.

Max: "Besides, there would be no point in killing the most valuable person ever to join my side. Don't be ashamed to truly dig in, Saiyans are particularly ravenous by nature. Besides, I would prefer your strength kept up for tomorrow. We start training then. Don't worry, it was a noble thing to do. After all, as long as the people you care about are safe, why be concerned about those millions of nameless individuals? It's not as though they truly suffer…as of yet anyway."

Jason didn't answer. Max seemed to grow impatient.

Max: "I realize you feel like going along, and mutinying, but don't worry. Everyone straightens out in the end."

Jason: "Stop talking to me like I'm some sort of dinner guest. I'm only doing this to protect my home world. I don't understand why you don't feel the same."

Max: "Because the Earth has never held any true value in this Universe. I have gone around to dozens of planets, all superior to Earth by way of technology and intelligence. I am not human, I am a Saiyan. Earth is not where I belong. The planet Vegeta was destroyed centuries before our time. That was our home. The Earth is normally ignored, or avoided. The human mind is looked at like an infectious disease, because that is what they are, a virus. Mindlessly wiping out their environments to fulfill their needs. That's how it works: destroy, build up, multiply. They are an illness to the Universe."

Jason: "How is what you're doing any different?"

Max: "I take control, build up, and multiply. I destroy only who is a threat to me. I merely control, and improve the inefficiencies of their way of life, making them better. Imagine, no poverty, no stealing. People who simply live the way they did with large perks. The reason I am hated, is that I don't allow threats to build. I annihilate the opposition, even if it is some fool in the crowd giving me the finger. I am lenient, but I do not tolerate criticism of how I run things. In fact, I only destroy planets and make suffer those whose entire populace is against me. Let me show you what I mean by that…" 


	28. The Jade Death

Max pressed a button under the table, causing the large wall on Jason's left to lower, revealing a control panel and a large window to the space outside the ship. A large red moon orbiting an Earth-like planet came into view. Max walked over to the new panel.

Max: "You may be a new recruit, but I trust you with this…"

Max opened a glass covering and pushed a button beneath it. The red moon had split open, revealing what looked like a large disk with a hole on four sides. Except there was what looked like a bridge on it. The empty shells of this moon continued on, one of them burnt-up by the planets atmosphere. The disk was the size of the state of Texas. Max tapped some buttons, causing a screen to display the planet in gridline form. The disk moved to just outside the planets atmosphere. Max then pressed another button, causing the display to show smaller disks releasing themselves from the large disks hull, each one a replica of the large one. The real disks outside were doing the same thing. The small disks positioned themselves around the planet evenly, waiting.

Max: "This planet has caused me trouble. It has insisted that I be stopped, everyone on that globe agrees. But with a simple touch of my hand, they shall be reprimanded…"

Max began to charge energy, a sinister looking green energy. Jason didn't understand: surely, that power would rip this ship apart. Black electricity hissed around his hand, until he stopped charging, and looked maliciously at the planet below.

Max: "With the power and might of my stature, I CONDEMN YOU!"

Max threw his hand at the panel, into a hand shaped imprint on the left side of the panel. The imprint had an evenly placed array of small single hole sockets. He released the energy, but instead of blowing the panel to pieces, it seemed to absorb it. He kept it going for five seconds until a gauge on the panel read the words, "Full Capacity". With his left hand, he pushed a lever forward, until it stopped at the word "Charge". With a flash of green light, Jason saw from somewhere below the window they were looking from, a continuous beam of the same energy launched towards the main disk, threatening to blow it to pieces, but when it met it, a corresponding outlet absorbed it like a laser beam, and instantly, he saw it travel out of four other holes along the side of the disk. The beams spread to other smaller disks, and so on, until it appeared that there was a cage around the entire planet. Then, with only a little power left in the gauge, Max pushed the lever up to the word "Fire". Then, the beam coming from the Leviathan became concentrated, and suddenly, the open space between the cage-like beams filled in, so it appeared that there was a semi-transparent green shell around the globe. Steadily, the green shell began to close in on the planet, burning the top level of the atmosphere. Jason looked on in horror. On the planet itself, humanoid people with bluish skin and small horns were running in terror. Aircraft fighters went up to fire at it, firing blue missiles at the green shell. The missiles burned into nothing. The fighters tried to dive back down, but one of them couldn't stop in time, and was incinerated by the emerald mass. Soon enough, the top of the largest skyscraper began to melt as the green descended upon them. Pools of liquid metal started to form on the streets, different vehicles became trapped in the molten goop. People screamed as the shell came mere feet away from the ground. They were lying as close to the ground as they could, hoping it would subside before that, but then they all felt a terrible heat on their backs, and suddenly, all was silenced…

Jason watched as the ruined landscape was burned down to the core of the planet, where the green mass casing became too small to see, and exploded in a flash, and then everything was gone. The disks surrounding the planet returned to their spots on the main disk, and floated stationary. Max pressed another button and the wall came back, hiding what remained of the atrocity before them. Max sneered almost beside himself with insane glee. Jason gaped at where the planet had been, too astonished to speak.

Max: "Yes, impressive isn't it? It is called the Jade Death. It has been something I have planned on ever since my revival. The first thought I had when I was revived was a picture of what you just saw. Screaming people, inescapable destruction. Even I couldn't begin to make an attack of such complexity. You see, not only does the Jade Death kill and destroy, but also it causes unfathomable pain to the victims. I knew a combination of my power and the great technology at my disposal would create the perfect tool of vengeance. It was the only plan in my head, other than the Rejuvenator. That was my second idea. I sensed a great number of people near Alpha Centauri. I figured even if they posed no real threat they could be the guinea pigs of my weapon. I used their moon, drilled into it and made it hollow so we could work on it. I left a crew to build it while I summoned my brother to fight on Edoc. I thought I should be rid of my greatest threat so he would have no chance to interfere, as he undoubtedly would. The only flaw was that he survived, leaving me with his Union, who were all my least loyal servants. Most of them know about my plans and capabilities. They knew I was building a weapon, but didn't know what. I made sure none but the workers and I knew of its whereabouts"

Jason suddenly understood what J-Dude had said last night. They knew about the weapon, but did not know what it was, or where it was. J-Dude wanted the general to keep everyone ready for it, in case Max struck without notice. Then as he remembered something from yesterday with a horrible jolt, he turned to panic.

Jason: "How did you know where to send that hologram! What do you know!"

Max: "Not as much as you think. From the transmitter bugs on your bodies, I found out the many aspects of the base, thanks to my brothers tour guide act. Quite a hangar they have, I see how they recover so quickly from battle. I deduced that it is a swamp planet, and heard Jacob's babble about his defenses. Very formidable indeed; even my greatest pilots would have trouble with it."

Jason: "Pilots? I thought the Cougars were drone fighters, machines!"

Max: "They are. I'm not using those fighters for attack on the base."

Max pressed a button on the wall, and another wall slid out of the way to reveal a large hangar, that also looked like a factory of some kind. Fighters like Cougars were being made, except they had more weapons, were larger and sleeker. There was also a cockpit in this model. They were built in mass production, an endless assembly line creating one every five seconds.

Max: "These, will be my strike force. Beautiful aren't they? The X Party 320, otherwise known as Orcas. They carry an immense payload of concussion missiles, as well as their own Pulse Laser Cannons, and miniature nuclear bombs. The bombs are useless in space of course, but ideal for bombing raids on large cities. Orcas are even equipped with a state of the art laser-tracking device, built for identifying the coordinates of a ship in a wormhole and meeting it there. As we have tested, the Pulse Laser then travels faster than light speed, causing the beam to hit the ship with twenty times the original impact and heat, destroying it utterly. Thankfully, the ship usually vaporizes, leaving the Orca in the clear, so escape is impossible."

Jason: "You are one sick man Payne. I can't believe you would think of creating something as horrid as that Jade Death thing. Have you no heart! Those people you killed were only doing what they knew was the right thing! Why cause them such pain? Why end the lives of innocents? YOU KILLED CHILDREN YOU BEAST!"

Max: "SILENCE! They were all against me. Leaving any threat alive is a dire mistake, especially when you know little of the capabilities of the race. I never underestimate my opponent. If I let the children live, they would rally against me in their later years, more powerful than ever!"

Jason: "AND NOW YOU'RE PLANNING ON MORE! FORGET THIS, ALL OF IT! I'LL NEVER WORK FOR YOU!"

Max, out of impatience and anger, used a knife hand strike on Jason's neck, knocking him unconscious. He ordered a few of his men over to take him to a private quarter.

Max: "You will know your place, as will your friends. However, my young apprentice, you are fortunate enough not to share their fate. But you have chosen one of three paths, and you have chosen pain…" 


	29. Theories

Two hours later, after having found no trace of Jason's whereabouts, J-Dude and the Eds had begun a thorough search.

Eddy: "Hey Jas! Come outta wherever ya are!"

Disgruntled soldier: "Shut up already! This Jason guy's not here!"

J-Dude: "We've searched everywhere but the air vents. He wouldn't just leave the perimeter would he?"

Lieutenant Marx walked up. She was looking very tired, but still alert.

Marx: "He didn't. Thermal sensors detected nothing outside the base, and none of our craft are unaccounted for."

The General also walked up, his face looking grave.

General: "Sir, you need to see this."

He lead them to the room they visited earlier, over to the screens showing the three planets. He typed in the time from four hours ago into the computer, and the planets revolved backwards to that time.

General: "You'll notice on Ainidras that the Leviathan has left the system at this time, heading towards one of the arms of the Milky Way. Not unrelated, we see two hours later that the ship had indeed entered Earth's solar system, in orbit around the sun. No more than fifteen minutes later, the ship jumps into hyperspace towards the Alpha Centauri system. Thirty minutes later, we lost contact with our supporters, the people of Zornith. The strange thing was that after contact was ceased, we scanned the area in question, only to find that the planet was reduced to molten dust."

Edd: "How is that strange?"

General: "Because ten minutes after we started scanning, we got transmissions from hyperradio waves. These transmissions."

The General pushed a button. Countless pleas for help and unearthly screams of terror and pain filled the room. He pushed the button again, and it stopped.

Edd: "Well…I suppose it would make sense. After all, radio waves normally take decades to move from planet to planet like that."

J-Dude: "Not with hyperradio waves. They are an almost instant use of communication. From Zornith, the longest delay possible for the distance is five minutes. If they had been scanning for ten minutes, they surely would have seen what was happening. It's almost as thought the waves were trapped."

Ed: "Maybe it is a colossal hologram! What if the debris field is just a face to veil the planet!"

Ed's uncharacteristic outburst left Edd and Eddy in a stupor, but the general continued.

General: "A good thought, but it would be a job to fool our scanning device. It creates a three dimensional image of the object in question, even telling the substantial makeup of the planet."

Eddy: "So, any theories?"

J-Dude seemed lost in thought, but he did respond, his face contorted in concentration so that the gears turning in his mind could almost be seen.

J-Dude: "Many…each one more unlikely than the last…" 


	30. Payne's Teachings

Jason awoke an hour later, feeling very dazed. He was in a steel room. Max apparently had tried making it appear friendlier by adding a few household items such as hairspray and toothpaste. Nevertheless it still looked like a prison cell, and he couldn't help feeling that despite Max's idea of him being his learner, that Jason would still be treated well but with great reluctance, knowing his loyalty to the side of good. He looked outside his window, noticing that the ship was slowly drifting off somewhere or another. Jason started as one of the Orcas flew past, amazingly swift, as it chased down drone fighters. Its arsenal was all as impressive as Max had proclaimed it to be, as its pulse lasers easily hunted down and obliterated the robotic drones.

Max: "Remarkable aren't they?"

Jason turned around, his heart skipping a beat. Max had opened a door with a keypad. Jason had a feeling that Max wouldn't be revealing the code anytime soon. Max was motioning for him to come with him. Jason followed. Max was taking him down a corridor. He noticed that it seemed to be a fashion to run through the halls at all times between areas. Jason figured this must be why Max had everything done so quickly. People who passed didn't dare to gasp in Max's presence, but it was apparent seeing him so close by was beyond unnerving.

Max: "You probably wonder why you have been chosen, and not someone powerful from another planet to assist me."

Jason gave the smallest of nods.

Max: "I'll tell you. Firstly, because you are not entirely hopeless. You are not fully loyal to those miscreants, so, your mold still has time to set. Second, Saiyans are, and always will be the most powerful creatures in the Universe. You see, unlike other creatures, Saiyans tend to pass on the dregs of their illustrious power to their offspring, meaning the next generation doesn't have to start their power off from scratch as the humans do. The power is passed on, so I shall have an heir to continue my legacy should I perish without bearing offspring. And I am sure you would replace me well, should the unlikely happen and I do in fact die."

Jason: "I could already tell I wasn't anywhere near the strength of J-Dude and you, that's why I busted the chains instead. What makes you think I could possibly level up to your strength?"

Max: "Because I do not forget where I come from. You had only become Super Saiyan, but as I remember it, you are already more powerful than I was when I became an Ascended Super Saiyan. I sense vast potential in you. You will become great one day."

Jason: "So that's it all along. You just want to make sure that if I do become powerful, that I'm on your side."

Max: "Correct, but I also sense the seeds of evil, the fire of ambition within you. You have been trampled on in the game of life am I right? Always second fiddle to others just because of your differences? With my guidance, you can take that precedent trauma and turn it into rage, and feel the satisfaction as you prove the Universe who you are, and punish your former antagonists for their arrogance and neglect!"

Jason: "As in sink to their level? Not likely."

Max had led him into a huge room that was full of many obstacles and machines, whose function Jason had yet to know.

Max: "I'm certain you'll see otherwise in due time. Welcome to my training room. A tad spacious, but perfect for my needs."

Max walked to the center of the room, and looked on at him in a face full of challenge.

Max: "Now, I want you to turn Super Saiyan, to begin."

Jason looked almost sheepishly at him.

Jason: "I, uh… I don't know how."

Max: "You mean, you don't know how to keep it? Understandable. When I did it first, I settled for staying in that form as long as I could rather than letting it go. That will be the first thing to work on then. The rage from your childhood, the unfairness in your life, harness it. Let it out in a torrent! Bellow in indignity and hatred and spite!"

Jason didn't want to follow his orders, but then, he might be able to use this knowledge against him. And beyond that, J-Dude and the others might just sense him. Jason began to yell, doing as Max said, but he couldn't find anything sufficient. His hair did indeed spike upward and lengthen, but it didn't burn golden, nor did the awesome atmosphere of energy surround him. Soon, he couldn't concentrate anymore, and his hair fell back into an untidy matt. He was panting; he didn't realize it would take so much out of him. Now he knew what Edd meant about the strain of gathering energy. He expected Max to be in a full fury, incensed by his failure, but it seemed that he was being patient, as they continued through the day, only stopping at meals. Jason now noticed that one of the walls concealed a one-way mirror, that Max normally had open in mealtimes to spy on any conspirators. He seemed extremely paranoid over the idea of mutiny. His key slogan at every meal seemed to be "I'll find you, whoever you are…". That night Jason went to his quarters, which now seemed very friendly after being strained in such a way. He was asleep before his head hit the pillow… 


	31. Flying The Coop

Jason had awoken slowly. He was still very tired. He wasn't sure if it was night or not; after all, they were in space. It took him a while to realize what had woken him up. A faint buzzing noise was issuing from the wall on the opposite side of his bed. He looked at it with apprehension, not knowing what to expect. Suddenly, a steel panel in his wall had dislodged itself. Inside was an air vent, where a thin, red haired man in his 20's with glasses crouched with the unmistakable look of someone in stealth mode. He looked in all directions before beckoning him towards him. Jason followed him, moving cautiously.

Red Haired Man: "So, are you that apprentice we heard the Monarch stole from the commander?"

Jason was a little confused, but still answered.

Jason: "Uh, I guess. Who's the 'Commander'?"

Red Haired Man: "Who's the Commander! Commander J-Dude, who else!"

Jason: "Wait, are you with the Union?"

Red Haired Man: "Bingo. I can't tell you anything here. We have a limited timeframe. Follow me."

Jason: "But what about the...?"

Jason pointed towards the security camera sweeping the room.

Red Haired Man: "No worries. I'll explain later."

Jason followed him through the vent, until they came to a large unused room with a large covered fan humming noisily. Inside this room were many wires flowing from the walls, with signs of tampering to them. Two other men were there. One without glasses, who was rather portly, with brown hair. The other was also brown haired with a dirty T-shirt with the words 'Obey Me, I Am Root!' on the front. He didn't know what this meant, but didn't bother asking.

Red Haired Man: "Okay, it's safe to talk here. Don't bother keeping your voice down. We're miles away from any sleeping quarters or anything, and the fan makes enough noise to drown out any suspicious sounds we make. This place was also a passageway for the security wiring. All it takes is a little snipping and some hacker work and we can take control of the whole security network."

Jason spied on one of the computer monitors connected to the wiring a video image of him asleep in his bed. He was about to ask when the man interrupted him.

Red Haired Man: "We just recorded you sleeping without any distinguishing movements. Then we made it loop over the security system. No one will have a clue that you're gone till somebody comes looking for you."

Jason: "So you are those spies that J-Dude said were stationed here?"

Red Haired Man: "Some of them. There are others, but if we met too often, the secret wouldn't be safe for long."

Jason: "So can I ask for a name?"

Red Haired Man: "Well, not our real names. Just our code names. The Monarch knows there's someone sending information to the Commander over a frequency that he find sometimes, but we just use our code names, so no ID can be made. I'm called the Irishman, this guy here…"

He pointed to the portly man.

Irishman: "…got his name from some classic book. Lord of the Rings, or something; I have enough trouble with the here and now to bring up the past. Calls himself Gimmicky, or…what was it again?"

Man with T-shirt: "Gimli. Hey Gim, you do know Tolkien's dead right?"

Gimli: "He's not dead. He just sailed off to the undying lands."

Irishman: "Anyway, this one we call 'El Rooto', because of his shirt. He considers himself the chief."

Jason: "What's with the shirt anyway?"

Irishman: "That old UNIX system from the 20th century. Root meant Boss in that system. Anyway, now you get the general idea, so let me just tell you why your here. We're busting you out of this tin can. We're going to disable the camera in the hangar and ready one of the Orcas for you. We can set up the autopilot, and then disrupt the frequency they use to retake control from this ship. We also want you to take this, to the Commander."

He handed Jason what looked like a hard drive.

Irishman: "It's a full digital layout of the secret weapon. We weren't able to send it over the frequency, because they have an airtight read-only code on it. So, you know what you have to do right?"

Jason nodded.

Irishman: "Then follow me."

Jason followed him through another twisting path of wires and fans until he came to a grate where outside was the hangar. Many Orcas were sitting placidly on the black metal floor. Jason crawled out into the hangar, where not a soul was lingering, and walked toward the impressive aircraft. One of them sprang to life, engines humming. The cockpit opened, and Jason jumped in. It hissed closed, and the ship swooped out, its once silent engines roaring loudly. The ship swiftly moved into position, until suddenly, it lurched and shook. The engines had sputtered and died. The glowing green light that had said "Autopilot" now read "Manual". A radio on his control panel screeched on. Max's voice rang from it.

Max: "Pilot! This little joyride is over. You are to return to base for an explanation, or we will blast your ship into oblivion."

Jason took the controls and tried to get a feel for it. He tested the weapons system and found the communicator button.

Jason: "Sorry Max, but that's not an option."

Max: "What? Well if it isn't the apprentice flying the coop. Don't do this to yourself. Return to base before you get hurt. As a little incentive, your ship's friends are on their way."

On his scanner, Jason found at least a dozen Orcas heading straight for him. He turned around, and fired the pulse lasers at it. He caught a few by surprise, one exploding, the other having been torn cleanly in half, the metal glowing yellow with heat. The others retaliated, firing a few of their rapid-fire blasters. He was hit by a few, but the strong energy shield had absorbed the damage. Max spoke again.

Max: "Very well. I gave you the chance to willingly join me. You chose the hard way. But now I see from your disobedience and ungratefulness that you would rather choose death! Pilots, attack to kill!"

In an instant, he felt many sudden jolts. A concussion missile had clipped him, and a pulse laser had severed off the end of one of his wings, disabling one of the two concussion missile launchers. Once again he turned. These pilots outnumbered him ten to one, and they knew how to properly use these ships. He turned around, and headed as far away as he could, until his main engines had overheated, and the ship drifted: a sitting target. Then, he felt the ship beep, and noticed that "Autopilot" was once again glowing green. A red light read that the ship was overheated, and requested to "Release Coolant". He looked around wildly, until a blue button next to a gauge was found and pressed. He heard a light gurgling noise, and the engines started up again, correcting his course, and with a final jolt, created a wormhole and was pulled in. The closest ship that pursued him was too close to the wormhole and was moving too fast. It went through the massive gravity field too steeply and went into a roll, finally being thrown by the gravity straight into the Leviathan at breakneck speed, smashing it like an insect upon a very large windshield. Inside the Leviathan's bridge, Max was literally staring off into space. Over the communicator, one of the pilots spoke.

Pilot: "Monarch sir, we have the target locked on and are ready to pursue and destroy."

Monarch: "No, leave it alone. Each of my Orca's has a tracking device installed. That fool is going to lead us to the Union. This will be known as a date worth celebrating. It has seen the dawn of my weapon; it will soon see the end of the Revolutionaries." 


	32. Assault and Defense

J-Dude and the others were just getting up from their sleep. They had been searching for Jason most of the previous day, astounded at the fact that he still hadn't been found. Soon, a large red light had gone on, and a loud alarm was echoing through the halls. People were immediately running in all directions, a few Spitfires were flying out, heading towards the sky. J-Dude quickly headed for the control center, as they found out that a scouting Armada fighter was closing in on their position. J-Dude was about to give the order to launch the electric pulse generator, when a familiar voice issued from the communicator.

Jason: "This is Jason Phillips, I'm with you guys! Hold your fire!"

J-Dude gave the order to let him pass. They all greeted him in the hangar, escorted by the Spitfires sent to take him down. Jason told them everything that had happened, and showed what they would be up against with the new Orca fighters, having commandeered one himself. J-Dude was very unsettled by the new findings, as well as the blueprints of the Jade Death, showing only one weak point: the focusing crystals inside the smaller disks, which would mean letting the weapon begin firing before any attack could be attempted. The truly shocking news was given right after this briefing. The Leviathan and the Jade Death in tow had exited their current system, blasting in the direction of their base. It was then that the fighters were prepared and informed of the task soon to come. Non-military personnel were escorted to the shell like transport battleships, while defensive systems were armed, and pilots ready. Jason decided to join the pilots in taking the Jade Death out, taking a quick crash course in the system. He was under the command of the ace pilot Sage Lightrunner, whose expertise had turned the tide in many battles. J-Dude and the Eds were going to do all they could to stall the descent of the crushing green shell that would soon envelope the planet. In less than an hour, everyone was in position. In the tense few minutes, all was eerily silent, until the two gargantuan ships appeared in the sky, and the defensive system was put into action. They all watched as enormous bolts of electricity attacked the area in space, but damage didn't seem to be done to the ships. All of it seemed drawn to a huge black spire protruding the back of the Leviathan. A giant version of the lightning rod. Jason and the other fighters blasted into the sky.

Sage Lightrunner: "This is Specter one, all fighters report in."

Specter Three: "Specter three, armed and ready"

Specter Five: "Specter five, good to go."

Jason: "Specter twelve, ready for action."

Specter Eight: "Specter eight, standing by."

Sage Lightrunner: "Remember, we do not attack the weapon until it has been fired. Concentrate on their fighters, but watch out, they're deadly."

The Spitfire group approached the Leviathan. Out of the main hold, fighters were coming out in swarms. They wouldn't stand a chance if they all left the area. Large defensive cannons were firing from the Leviathan's surface. Jason had a quick plan. He drove his ship slowly towards the hangar, followed J-Dude's example from their escape from Ainidras, and fired a concussion missile at the ceiling, causing a collapse, trapping the remaining Orcas.

Specter Five: "Nice shot twelve! That leaves about thirty of those things left."

Inside the dining room of the Leviathan, Max seemed annoyed.

Max: "So, well prepared I see. They are not attacking my weapon. Surely, this would draw their fire rather than my XP 320's. What have they found out? That weak-minded fool couldn't have intercepted enough information to form a plan of attack. What are you waiting for brother?"

Max swept over to the control panel, and began to arm and fire the weapon… 


	33. A Tangled Web

In a web, the green shell was beginning to form, finally filling into the impassable green accumulation.

Sage Lightrunner: "That's our queue! Specter eight, cover us from the air, three and five head over to that small one right in front of you, and enter through the North entry point. Twelve you come with me."

They dove down onto the smaller black disk, though now seen up close, it seemed much more jagged and detailed than it had when looking from the sky above. He and Lightrunner wove in and out of large spires and overhangs. A few Orcas were following, six of them, occasionally firing at an overhang just as they passed under it, hoping to crush them. The enemy pilots seemed unafraid of harming their own device. Soon, they had arrived at their point of entry, and flew straight down, parallel to the deadly green ray emitted from the depths. Down on the planet surface, J-Dude and the others seemed disturbed.

J-Dude: "Aghh. It's closing on us too fast! Kamehameha waves on three! One, two three!"

All: "KAMEHAMEHA!"

The blue beam rocketed upward, striking the shell, and causing it to ripple slightly. The concentration did indeed slow down, but for how long was the question.

Jason and Lightrunner made their way through the green glowing innards of the disk, occasionally having to turn quickly because of unfinished catwalks and pipes. They had run into nothing for a while, the silence unnerving. In fact, Jason felt that he would have felt calmer if he were being shot at in here than to just sit here floating down this strange corridor. The silence was broken by the sound of their communicators as the other fighters reported status.

Specter Five: "Specter One, we were ambushed by those ships in the beam shaft, we had to abort. It's up to you guys now."

Sage Lightrunner: "I hear you. Just see what you can do about the rest of those fighters."

Now the pressure was really getting to Jason. This whole thing seemed designed to lull him into a false sense of security, a psychological booby-trap. Once again, the communicator sounded.

General: "Lightrunner, you need to move it fast! That weapon has almost reached the hundred-foot level. Any lower and we'll be forced to deploy the pulse magnet."

Sage Lightrunner: "And that is not an option. Twelve, hit it to full throttle!"

The two fighters raced down at top speed, not slowing down for anything. Soon enough, they had followed the beam to a huge room, easily maneuverable, where a gigantic crystal was focusing the green beams of energy down four identical corridors, one of them being the one they had just came from. Sage being in the lead had fired blaster bolts from his cannons. They ricocheted off, hissing in violent red sparks.

Sage Lightrunner: "Ahh! It's magnetically shielded! Not even our missiles can get through that. We have to abort."

But Jason had an idea.

Jason: "Just head out of here as quick as you can! I'll take care of it!"

General: "Are you people sure we have to do this?"

Inside the Revolutionary headquarters, inside a council room, many people seem to have come to a decision.

Official: "We don't have a choice. From what we can tell, one of the two remaining fighters in the weapon has backed off, and so far, no signs of damage have been found. Our only choice is to fire it. If we go, they go."

General: "Yes, but think of the death toll!"

Official: "That weapon is bearing down at us from past the hundred foot mark. I'd rather die from our weapon than suffer theirs."

General: "I never thought it would come to this."

The general lifted a glass tab, and pressed a button labeled, "for intense emergency only". Outside, the Kamehameha waves slowly weakened as their energy became spent.

Eddy: "Well, it's been nice knowing ya' guys."

The deadly green shell had almost reached the top of the base. In a matter of seconds, the very roof was burnt off, the terrified people beneath howling in fright.

Jason flew full throttle straight at the crystal, and set it to cruise control. He flared his energy, and quickly yelled turning himself once again into a Super Saiyan. He put his hands to the dashboard, and began to thrust himself forward, causing the very ship he was in to fly at an incredible rate straight at the crystal.

Jason: "I had three paths to choose from Max, and I chose my own path!"

Jason took an enormous gulp of air, and broke open the windshield, flying as fast as he could in the direction that Sage had flown. There was no immediate explosion, but the crystal had been badly damaged by the crashing Spitfire, and the green energy beam began to split into several beams and moved swiftly, melting almost the entire disk into several finely cut pieces. Eventually, the lasers had struck the liquid fuel injectors, and detonated it at once, as an angry fireball erupted from the center. Jason saw Sage's ship ahead, and grabbed onto it, supercharging its speed and helping to escape the firestorm licking at their heels. Finally, they saw the end, and blasted through, though now almost fully engulfed by the fires. They at last, blew through the opening, the fire stopping when it hit the space, but only shortly, as a staggering explosion ripped the remains of the disk apart. Jason didn't look back, but still raced through to the atmosphere taking a much-needed breath of air. Without all the required disks, each one was continually overwhelmed by the surplus energy it had to manage. Soon, they were exploding at a rate of one every two seconds. Eventually, with a hissing sound like a balloon with air being let out, the main disk exploded, causing the green shell of energy, which was only just descending upon the base, to dissipate at once. Noticing the lack of green light, the people who had been hiding in the hopes of lasting as long as possible, looked up. A huge round of cheers filled the Delomaaran skies, and the Eds and J-Dude whooped in disbelief. J-Dude hailed the base on his communicator. Jason had just returned, yelling with them in celebration. 


	34. A Ferocious Arrival

J-Dude: "Alright General, get the transports prepped and ready! We're leaving ASAP!"

Max: "They may escape me now, but I finish you here."

Max had just instantly transmitted from his ship, which had just blasted into several wormholes. As well as all the rest of the Revolutionary fleet. Before anyone could answer, they saw something in the sky glisten. A moon had split in four directions, and revealed a squared object that looked like a drum. Something inside seemed to spin, making it vibrate heavily. Suddenly, there was a visible blue pulse, and the object shattered. Out of the water in the swamp-like areas, small pieces of metal were erupting from the silt, flying like bullets. From the remains of the Union's headquarters, computers and bedsprings, anything imaginable was flying into the air. There was a slight rumble from below, and like fountains, jets of lava were erupting from certain areas of the ground, marsh plants catching fire. The whole thing seemed surreal, as they noticed the metal was also becoming bent, and distorted. The noise was incredible. The whole process stopped as quickly as it started, leaving shrapnel and liquid metal cooling on the surface.

J-Dude: "They must have activated the magnetic weapon. But why didn't it fire immediately?"

Edd: "Wait! Remember when we lost contact with that one planet? I surmise that the energy shell from that weapon was so potent that it could trap even radio waves, and so they only just escaped after the weapon was disabled!"

Max: "Quite the little scholar, you? However, I am afraid that your victory is only short lived. I see that restraining the weapon has drained your power. This should be like shooting wounded animals."

Max began to charge a pulsing ball from one hand, particles of energy gathering into it from the surrounding air. He had turned Super Saiyan 2.

Max: "Sit back and enjoy, Vegeta's ultimate death move! Brace for the impact, of the BIG BANG AT-!"

But Max was cut short, as something pink and red had hammered into him, knocking him a spectacular fifty feet over the muddy terrain. He lay there for a second, before a burning smell filled the air, and Payne found himself being scalded by cooling lava. He leapt up hysterically, and landed in a marsh, where he arose, looking livid, grabbing the small pieces of lava which had become solid rock on his body and prying them off his skin. The form of his attacker had long shoulder length red hair, a pink tank top, and a pair of earrings. The short figure turned, revealing herself. It was Ed's younger sister, Sarah. They all stood there aghast.

Sarah: "The only Saiyan to give up the ghost here is you, Max Payne."

Sarah let out a shrill groan, and became An Ascended Saiyan.

Ed: "Her that irks the foundations of my sanity?"

Eddy: "What the heck is she doing here? Not her too!"

Edd: "Of course! After all, if Ed is Saiyan, certainly his younger sibling would be."

J-Dude: "This is Ed's…sister?"

Sarah: "After they found out Payne returned, Kibitokai, and the Elder saw fit to train me. Looks like I got here just in time. Some Saiyans. Don't you have any sense of pride for who you are? How could you let this guy catch you off-guard? Here, souvenirs, regards from Korin."

Sarah threw a brown bag to them. Inside were five green beans.

J-Dude: "Hey, these are Senzu beans aren't they? Nice going!"

The four took one from Sarah's bag, the effect being instant. Power was coursing through their bodies. They were fully revitalized. Max had not counted on there being six people to reckon with. And he had no information on this new one. J-Dude, with an enormous yell, became Super Saiyan Four, and dashed at Max. Max and he began a huge hyperactive fistfight. Max seemed to be much stronger since their last encounter, now in his Super Saiyan Three form. They seemed almost evenly matched, until Max slammed J-Dude into the ground, and pinned him there with his foot.

Max: "It was foolish to even consider fighting me Jacob. Prepare to meet your end."

J-Dude: "My name, IS J-DUDE!"

J-Dude flipped Max with a guttural yell, and both of them fought once again, until Max got him caught in a midair hammer kick.

Max: "YOUR NAME IS MUD!"

And Max made him fly straight into some of it, near the shallows. He was unconscious. 


	35. A Fast, But Fierce Fight

A look of the utmost fear was upon the Eds, Jason and Sarah's faces. Jason was no match, as he had not even attained Super Saiyan Two yet. Immediately, the Eds prepared the Tri-Fusion technique, and with a multicolored flash of light, the crossed form of the Eds, Eddie, stood in front of them, immediately going Super Saiyan 2.

Eddie: "Ready for the end Max? Cause it's time for you to once again feel the wrath of Eddie!"

Sarah: "Quit with the drama and let's just kick his butt!"

Eddie and Sarah leapt at Max, who began jumping backwards, narrowly avoiding the fierce melee attacks the two super fighters were dealing out. At one point, Sarah and Eddie punched at Max's head at once, but Max had ducked so their blows hit each other instead. They both sucked it up, and fired a continuous volley of energy balls, that exploded on contact with whatever they hit. Max deflected a few, though in the end, three exploded in his face. Sarah moved up, and dealt a crushing two handed smash, sending Payne into a deep marsh below. Eddie and Sarah followed him underwater, but couldn't find him once submerged. That was until he floated behind them, and fired a spectral turquoise energy beam that they both rode until Eddie used another energy beam, which delayed it for enough time to get off. Max came behind them, and, and used a front kick on Eddie, while using a spinning crescent kick on Sarah, sending them flying over the murky water, before they came to a mound of Earth, and cascaded through it, into a large cavern, where a small river of lava flowed nearby. Max followed them, arms crossed.

Max: "You know, I can't see why you would even dream of challenging such a superior being. You are only children after all. I want you all to get my…"

Above them, Max dislodged five stalactites from the cave ceiling and made them hover in front of him, the needlelike ends rotated dangerously towards them.

Max: "…Point."

With a flash of his eyes, he catapulted the dagger like rocks at them. Eddie managed to slam one of them away from him, while Sarah became pinned to the wall by two of them ripping through the small shoulder of her tank top. Eddie had then only caught the last one with two hands, the spike at the end barely a centimeter from right between his eyes. He threw it over his shoulder into the hissing lava. Sarah powered up, making her captivating stalactites splinter. Eddie did the same, except that instead of continuing to raise his power, he separated back into Ed, Edd n' Eddy, who were now looking as though they were deeply screwed. 


	36. Trap Sprung

Eddy: "This is bad."

Max: "Oh, you have no idea just how. It would appear your fusion didn't last even ten minutes. I think your synchronization was off. I don't blame you. You must have been quivering with fear…"

Edd, almost shaking, began to mumble into Eddy's ear.

Edd: "Eddy, I have an idea. It's a long shot, but it could work."

Eddy: "Lay it on me."

Edd: "I know a way to make Ed unleash the full potential of his strength. You see, we all know that even before knowing of our Saiyan lineage, Ed has had strength defying normal proportions, such as when he dropped that house on you. We know that he rarely seems to tap into it, unless it's entirely random or unneeded. I think that, though hazardous, that it's time to introduce that new technique of yours Eddy. We'll get him with the quadruple-whammy! With Ed's furious strength, he could fire at Max at the right time; you could unleash your attack, while Sarah and I seal off his escape with a pair of energy waves, and Max is toast!"

Eddy: "I don't know Double D. I've only used that move once before. It's too risky!"

Sarah: "Risky would be fighting Payne without a plan. I'm all for it."

Eddy: "Okay, I'll get it ready, but don't blame me if we all get sucked into another dimension or something!"

Edd walked over to Ed, and unfastened his shoe.

Edd: "Ed, this procedure requires your complete cooperation. Excuse me."

Edd dropped a small rock into Ed's shoe, and then put it back on his foot, aerosol and latex gloves at the ready.

Edd: "Take cover!"

Ed's vacant smile slithered off his face, until a scowl was all that was left. Max seemed suspicious at this sudden change in disposition. He began to walk towards Ed, to intimidate him, but Ed didn't move. He just stood there, staring in one direction. It wasn't until Max tried to say something that he turned, his menacing glower making his eyes seem larger. Towering two inches above Max out of sheer body size, this might have made him worried, since he knew little about this one.

Max: "Well well well. Isn't this curious? I thought you were a fun loving buffoon. Why the frown? Am I making you angry?"

Ed didn't answer. He just bared his teeth, and continued staring at Max, like a bull ready to gore its bullfighter. Ed raised his arm, and forcefully pushed Max straight into one of the cavern walls. He looked stunned, and then angry. He rushed at Ed, and leapt up, giving him a full on punch to the side of his face. Ed didn't move, but it did seem like he'd been pushed past his limit, as his eyes almost glowed red, and his eyebrow began to quiver, like a radio signature. He began to silently power up, floating in midair about a foot over the ground. His power up caused the ground to quake, and made the lava shoot up into the air like a fountain. Parts of the ground by the lava river were falling into the molten rock. Ed finally stopped, and glared at Max. He dashed up with great speed and kicked him through the cavern wall, plummeting over in the air, before Ed got in front of his path, and kicked him again, in another direction. Ed then flew in front of his path again, and elbowed him in the face, so he went straight into the ground. Ed landed, and arched himself backwards, breathing in with a huge gulp of air. Max had only just stood up, incredulous to Ed's fury, he began stepping backwards, but it was then that Ed opened his mouth and yelled, sending a huge and intense ray of yellow energy from his mouth.

Ed: "BIG…TROOOOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUBLE!"

The energy beam caught Max head on, and sent him pell-mell straight towards Eddy's trap. From the sides, Sarah and Edd fired two large energy waves, holding Max in one spot, while Eddy made his move.

Eddy: "Here goes nothing!"

Eddy began to move his left arm in an arc over his head, his right arm moving faster, and sweeping down in the same motion, only faster, the left arm trailing behind. Both arced up again, going rightward, and then the arms were at his right side. His arms were now facing up and down, his hands open at the center, where a black energy ball was forming in between his hands, which were not connected, but facing each other. He strained while it charged.

Eddy: "EVENT…HORIZON…HOLOCAUST!"

With an incredibly powerful launching force, the black ball headed straight for Max, who was powerless to stop it. The ball hit its mark spectacularly, and with a strange undulation, it detonated. It collapsed into itself, and a small, but steadily growing alteration of light appeared. It was a small black hole. It was if somebody had warped the light around a certain area, because the very space behind it had been visibly altered, like a strange mirror effect. In fact, everything seemed to be going darker, since the black hole that was created was sucking in the light around them. Shrubs, silt, lava and everything else one could imagine from the immediate area was being sucked in, but when it finally reached the edge of the swirling void, it appeared to be stuck in suspended animation, because light didn't come out of the black hole. So the image would stay that way as long as the black hole was there. The vortex was so powerful, and uncontrollable, that the very surface of the planet was being sucked in. The Eds and Sarah, continually used Instant Transmission, though still being slightly pulled in. Jason had been trying to get J-Dude to wake up, and was astounded by the sheer magnitude of Eddy's attack. They all held onto each others hands, and tried to find refuge. To their surprise, the Capsule Ship, still intact, was hurtling towards them. Ed's shoe was sucked off by the current of air, and his pebble taken away. His temper improved before their very eyes. Ed grabbed the Capsule Ship, and they all climbed inside, using Instant Transmission from inside the ship, bringing it with them.

Eddy: "Hey, why wasn't this thing torn to bits when that mega magnet got switched on?"

Edd: "Boxer and Bailey use high powered magnets frequently in their labs, so they have to build everything with antimagnetic shielding. The Capsule Ship was no exception."

Jason: "Uh, guys? That swirling whirlpool of terror…it's getting closer!"

Indeed, even at many times the speed of light, they were still short of truly escaping the wrath of the Event Horizon Holocaust.

Edd: "We need to Instantly Transmit at the same time! The combined speed might just do it!"

They all zapped at the same moment, but still they didn't even escape the planets atmosphere, though it too, was being sucked in. Finally, with a startlingly quick take on the situation, J-Dude awoke, and joined them in using a final Transmission, sending them away from the planet into deep space, just as the planet was entirely sucked in, the black hole still sucking insatiably. But now they were out of the intense pull of gravity, and back into a sense of peace. 


	37. An Uncertain, Yet Magnificent Future

Eddy: "Is it over? With Max I mean?"

J-Dude: "…Not sure. I can't sense him…"

Max: "Oh, the suspense is killing me."

They all turned so quickly that they cricked their necks. On a monitor, was Max Payne, in what looked like a small ship. He looked slightly battle damaged, but still whole, and still smirking.

Edd: "How did he ever…?"

Max: "A simple matter of ordering the launch of one of the Leviathan's wormhole generating escape pods. I had one deployed before I confronted you, in the case I had to leave with urgency. Always have a backup I say. Once I was inside, using the hyperdrive along with Instant Transmission was more than enough to get by. I should reach the Leviathan in a half hour. It was clever. I wouldn't have figured such a distinctive plan could come from such small-minded tots. Bravo, I applaud your efforts. You should be proud Jacob, they have indeed thwarted me, and for once without your aid. But I apparently am still alive, so until we meet again. Just remember, 'evil never dies'…"

The monitor went blank, as Max switched off the communication. A disgruntled silence fell upon The Eds and crew.

J-Dude: "Well, then it looks like we have a Uinverse scale war on our hands."

Edd: "You mean, it could be years before it's over?"

J-Dude: "Over? Before what's over?"

Edd: "Well, the struggle between the good and the evil. Surely this conflict will bring the Universe to either peace or ruin?"

J-Dude: "Sorry to disappoint you Double D, but that's not going to be decided by us."

Eddy: "Say what!"

Edd: "But, if we can't do it, I mean to say who can?"

J-Dude: "You don't entirely understand. The part we play in the epic battle between good and evil is still trivial compared to the big picture. In a sense, Max was right. Evil never dies. No matter what, even if you were to make all people with evil within them drop dead where they stood, evil would resurface again. It would in a sense, re-evolve. Whether it was a manic illness, or some kind of childhood grief, there will always be evil that comes out of even pure good. But it also works the other way around. You see, if Max 'wins', then sure, he will reign supreme for maybe as long as a few decades, maybe a few generations. But, whether he likes it or not, someone would surface from the darkness, and restore balance to the Universe. You ask me, will everything be alright in the end? I ask you, what end? The end of our lives? The end of Earth? Even if every planet was ground to dust, and all life destroyed, somehow, that dust would reform into rocks, and those rocks into asteroids, and those asteroids into planets. Soon, life has made a comeback, and the cycle starts over. So Max is right. Evil never dies, but in the same way, neither does the side of the good. It's what you do with the time that is given to you, that makes the difference for the here and the now. We sentient beings rarely look at our present. All our lives we look away, into the horizon, never concerned on where we are, what we are doing. It's a blind spot for all beings. We can't help it. But neither should we concern ourselves with the non-existent end of all things, rather than focus on problems in the near future at least. All that you need to decide is what to do with your present, and leave the future to itself. Let the future come to you, rather than run toward it, like trying to make your way up a descending escalator. This confrontation will clear itself as we work to solve our current problems. Time itself, the future, will find its way to us. The only thing people like us can do is fight, fight and keep fighting. Only then can evil be kept at bay, though never completely eradicated. What will come will come, and we'll be there ready to face it."

Outside their window, they looked out and saw the brilliantly glowing stretched oval that was the center of the Milky Way galaxy. So clustered with stars that it was vague and uncertain, like the future ahead of them. Yet even from where they stood, it still looked magnificent…

To Be Continued...

Coming Soon...

Ed, Edd n' Eddy 2470 Episode III: Temporal Displacement...

Be sure to catch the Eds' next bone-shattering adventure! 


End file.
